Bad Romance
by LovelyYou
Summary: I stood there staring into the darkness…… What would he do to me? Am I going to die? I wish I could see him one last time. “I love you Edward….” I whispered as the darkness took over.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of like my first fic!!!!! So just let me know how I'm doing….. Any criticism is good to me…. I want to hear back from my readers….. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…..**

_I stood there on stage staring into the darkness…… What would he do to me? Am I going to die? I wish I could see him one last time._

"_I love you Edward…." I whispered as the hissing came closer._

*******

BPOV

I awoke with a start. That stood out in my mind vividly. Why in the world do I keep having these weird dreams? I shouldn't be in any kind of danger, but then again it always seems to find me somehow. The doorbell rang. I dashed out of my room and down the stairs.

"I hope its Edward…" I repeated to myself over and over again in my head.

I swung the door open and there he was even more beautiful than ever; from his messy hair to his topaz eyes and crook smile. I jumped into his arms forgetting how hard his body was.

"Did I miss something?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Nope, I just missed you that is all." I said.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine. I started to feel dizzy as I tried to deepen the kiss but he easily pulled away.

"Charlie, is coming." He whispered low enough for only me to hear.

And as he said it Charlie came around the corner still in his uniform. He looked from me to Edward and back. I slowly shifted to the side of Edward and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Charlie." Edward said smoothly.

"Yea, same to you too." He grunted as he walked into the kitchen. "Bells don't stay out to late. It is a school night. Be home by 11:30."

"Sure Dad."

With that Edward and I walked to his silver Volvo. He opened the door for me as I slid into the car. Not even a half second later he was in the driver seat. Suddenly Edward reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned toward him, surprised.

"Kiss me…." He whispered.

We both leaned in and he brushed his lips across mine. He pulled me in closer to him and I sighed against his lips. I started to climb over into his car but he gently pushed me back. Always in control… ugh how it upset me.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

I moved my eyes to his face and when he whispered my name, my heart began to beat as if to jump out my chest. I hope he could not hear it even though I knew better than to think that. I just blushed.

"Why must you let your hormones take over every time I kiss you?" he chuckled. "Just like a human."

I glared at him.

"Well if you would just turn me then we could go further. Then you wouldn't have to worry about my hormones and----"

He cut me off with a low growl. I knew what to say to make him change the subject. He started up his Volvo and we were off to our favorite place. Well mine at least. As we sped toward the Cullen house we held hands and rode in silence. When we were outside we were greeted at the door by Alice. She skipped toward the door as Edward helped me out the car.

"Bella!!! How are you?" her high voice ranged.

Alice pulled me into a nice embrace.

"Good Alice." I said smiling.

Edward appeared by my side with his hand around my waist.

"It seems like forever since the last time we hung out."

"Yeah I know but you know Edward has me under a lock and key." I giggled which made Alice laugh as well. "Well he just wants time to us to get close."

"Well how much closer can you get? You're always with him and kissing him. Any closer and you two would be sleeping together."

I felt the blood rush to my face with the image of me and Edward actually sleeping together. My body placed against his without clothes on. I was just getting hotter by the second. Surprisingly I felt a flash of calm thrown over me.

"It would be wonderful if you would stop lusting over Edward so I can too." Jasper said appearing next to Alice. "I really don't like lusting after my brother."

Alice burst into laughter and I blushed. Edward just looked at me with a confused look on his face. Then he looked at Jasper and smirked. I guess he was looking at images in Jasper's mind. With that Jasper and Alice walked back into the house. We followed behind hand in hand. We all walked into the living room where everyone was. Edward sat on the couch and brought me into his lap. He kissed me softly. Carlisle and Esme were watching TV.

"Hello Bella." They said in unison.

We all chatted for a while before me and Edward decided to go to his room. When in his room Edward turned and looked at me. He tilted his head to the side. I walked over to the bed and lay down. I patted the space next to me. Half a second later he was laying there with his arm around me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Tell you about what?"

"The dream you had. It has been on my mind all day."

"NO! Uh…I mean, that's okay." He looked at me for awhile, but then nodded and turned away from me, "Edward, I love you!"

"I know, I just want to make sure you are all right. I love you, you know that," he said, his voice sincere.

He rolled on top of me and brushed his lips across mine. Careful not to squeeze me to tight or crush me with his weight he deepened the kiss.

"Omg! Is he finally giving in to me?" I thought.

I ran my hands through his bronze hair. His scent was so mind blowing. I tried to pull him in but he held his position. He chuckled against my lips. He ran his lips across my neck and jaw line until he rested on my neck.

"I want you inside of me." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and rolled off of me. Damn, it!!! Me and my big ass mouth!!!

"My love, you know we cannot be intimate." He said as he played with my hair. "I can barely control myself now while laying here next to you."

"Well, why don't you just turn me and then we can." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"You know how I feel about that an----"

Edward jumped to his feet and was at the window hissing. He darted his eyes left and right.

"Edward!!! What is it?"

He stood there for a moment then was back on the bed. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Bella with a baby carriage." Emmet said laughing through the door frame.

"That is quite enough." Edward chuckled against my neck.

I blushed as he pulled away and sat both of us up. Damn, vampires!!

*****

"She is still with him." A dark figure said as it walked along the woods. "I need her, want her, kiss her, even turn her… Actually I just want her blood, but I need to get her alone. You will be mine, Bella. You got away from me last time but never again."

**OK THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER…. SO HOW WAS IT??? PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME CRITIZISM!!!! NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

OK SO I'M WRITING THE AGAIN….. ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS FIC!!! YIPPY YAY!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…..

*******

EPOV

A new scent hit me as I pounced out of bed and gazed out the window. I looked across the woods to only see millions of trees. Bella was looking at me now with horror and confusion on her face.

"Edward, What is it?!" she asked.

I quickly retreated back to the bed and brushed my lips across hers. I could hear her heartbeat start to race as Emmett darkens my door frame. He sang his stupid song as he howled with laughter. I kissed Bella's neck and sat us both up.

"Look at Eddie, getting all upset." Emmett said making a pouty face.

I growled and lunged at him. We fought into the hallway and rolled down the stairs. Bella stood at the top trying to watch us but I only knew that her eyes were not quick enough to keep up with our speed.

"Enough." Esme said as she came from in the family room.

We both stop and apologized to her. I casually walked back up the steps to Bella. She stood there with her arms crossed. I scooped her up with one quick movement and carried her down the stairs. As I was walking I caught a glimpse of images. I ran into the kitchen were Alice was. I sat Bella down and looked into Alice face. Her eyes were blank like she was no longer with us. As I read her mind images ran rapid. Finally she gasped and blinked twice.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, suddenly he was by her side and rubbing her shoulders.

Everyone heard me growl. All of us were now in the kitchen. Emmett came over to me while Rosalie stood near Carlisle and Esme.

"What is it?!" Jasper growled as he shook Alice.

Everyone else was silent.

"Someone is coming." Alice whispered.

"And they want Bella." We both said in unison.

With that everyone looked at Bella. She now stood there looking at me with horror on her face. I rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight hug.

"No one is going to take you away from me again. I promise you that."

She squeezed her hands tightly around my waist. I kissed her forehead as she began to sob quietly.

"Do you know who is coming for her?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but he is very determined. He will not stop at anything until he……"

"Don't say it, Alice." I growled at her. "Don't you dare say what he wants!!"

Bella looked up now staring into my eyes. Tears still streaming down her cheeks I quickly wiped them away.

"What does he want, Edward?" Bella asked softly.

I looked away and pulled her tighter against but being very careful not to crush her.

"Your blood….." Alice and I said together.

With that she cried harder. I looked at everyone else and the kitchen. They watched as Bella broke down not knowing what to say.

Silence….

******

Ok I know that was probably a horrible way to end the chapter but hey it just makes you want to read on…. Plz R&R!!!!! It just gets better!!! Who could this mystery guy be that wants Bella??!!!


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3!!! Thanks to all that reviewed!!! It is appreciated!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….

BPOV

I found myself in my bed. The whole day had been a blur to me. All I could remember was bits and pieces of the day.

****

_I ran my hands through his bronze hair. His scent was so mind blowing. I tried to pull him in but he held his position. He chuckled against my lips. He ran his lips across my neck and jaw line until he rested on my neck._

"_What does he want, Edward?" Bella asked softly._

_I looked away and pulled her tighter against but being very careful not to crush her._

"_Your blood….." Alice and I said together._

****

I felt strong cold arms wrap around me. I shivered against him. He pulled a blanket over me and nuzzled my neck.

"How did I get home?" I asked him when I finally rolled over and looked into his eyes.

"I brought you after I ran a few errands."

"What type of errands? And I know that much, but how did you get me up here without Charlie asking questions?"

Edward propped himself up on his elbow to better look at me.

"Well, my love, I drove here and carried you into the house. Charlie, saw you and asked why you were so tired and why you had puffy eyes." He said as he twirled a piece of my brown hair. "I told him that we watch Romeo and Juliet even though you always cried during the end."

"I do not!" I yelled.

I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. Damn it, I know Charlie heard that. Not even 5 seconds later I heard footsteps coming toward my room. Edward disappeared as the door opened.

"Bells, you ok?" He asked yawning.

"Yea Dad, I was just reading something."

"Okay, well get some sleep you have school in the morning."

With that he walked out and closed the door behind him. Edward was already lying down in the bed beside me. He stared up at the ceiling.

****

EPOV

"Edward, I'm scared." Bella said as she laid her head upon my chest.

"There is no need to be, love. I won't let anyone take you away from me." I whispered.

"I know you won't."

"It'll be over soon and then we'll get married hmm?" I replied making her look at me and frown.

"Oh, do we really have to? I already see myself being with you forever. Why complicate things?"

"Bella, my love, I just want everything to be perfect. That is all."

She laid her head back down on my chest. I rubbed her head as I hummed her lullaby. She fell asleep in my arms. I waited until she was in a deep sleep and slipped away into the forest. As I ran back to the house a foul smell hit me. I crouched down into my defensive stance and hissed. A reddish brown wolf came into my eye sight. I stood up and smirked.

"Jacob." I said.

The beast growled at me then disappeared into the trees only to return now in human form. He pulled on a pair of cut off shorts that were tied to his ankle.

"Hey bloodsucker, I'm here. So what is wrong with Bella now?" he barked.

"One of my kind has become very fond of her and is out to get her." I stated as I ignored the name calling. "I need her to be watched when I'm not around."

"What am I some kind of watch dog or something?" Jacob thought.

"You said it I didn't."

"Stay out of my head, _leech_!" he growled.

I walked away casually. I didn't look back for I already knew he would do it. He could never say no when it came to Bella. He loved her too much and she loved him. Even as much as I hated the dog being around her I knew she would be safe. As I ran toward my home I could hear thoughts running wild, but the one that seemed like it was directed toward me stood out.

"Edward, I know you can hear me." Alice thought. "Meet me in the garage."

I entered the garage to see Alice waiting on her Porsche.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Better, Jacob is watching over her while I'm away."

"That is great. Well, I'm trying to concentrate on the person that is after her but I can't. It is like he knows about me or something. He keeps changing what he is going to do so I only get small pieces of what to expect."

"That's ok Alice." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We will be ready when he decides to attack and I will kill him before he touches a hair on her head."

****

BPOV

It felt like an oven in my room. I was sweating under all the blankets that Edward had placed on me. When I looked up I saw Jacob lying in my bed.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked looking around the room searching for Edward.

"Well, good morning to you too, Bells." He exclaimed as he stretched.

"Why are you here? Edward is going to flip if he finds you here." I whispered.

"Oh, your little bloodsucker told me to watch you while he was away, but if you don't want me here I can leave."

"No, no you can stay." I said climbing out of bed. "Just let me get decent."

I ran out the room and into the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Bells, I'm leaving for work. Don't be late for school." Charlie said through the door.

"Ok Dad, have a nice day." I yelled.

"Yea," He said as he walked down the stairs.

I finish doing my personal hygiene and went back into my room to see Jake still lying there but this time he was sleep. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull off.

"Wake up." I said pouncing on him but hurting myself in the process.

He didn't budge. I shrugged my shoulders and walked downstairs and started making breakfast. When I was done I turned around to see Jacob sitting at the table. I jumped and spilled orange juice all over myself. He was up in a flash and by my side to catch the pitcher from falling to the floor.

"You are so clumsy, Bells." He laughed.

"I know, I can't help it I was just made this way."

We ate breakfast and then I left for school while Jake went back to La Push. When I got there I saw that Edward's Volvo was nowhere in sight. I sighed as I got out my truck. I dragged myself into the building not wanting to talk to anyone. I made it to my class early and sat there. I looked at the seat next to me where Edward sat. Empty. I made a face as the class began to fill up with students.

"This is going to be a long day." I thought to myself.

****

The bell rang for the day to end. I walked to my truck with Mike Newton high on my heels.

"So, Bella that math test weird, right." He said as he fell into step with me.

"Yea, weird."

"So do you think you know if you would want to study together for the next one?" he asked.

I looked up to answer but saw a figure leaning against my truck.

"I'll think about it." I told him as I nearly ran to my vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jake as he smiled down at me.

Jacob stood there with a tight black shirt on with pants (for a change) and sneakers.

"Picking you up from school, silly." He answered.

I rolled my eyes and got in the truck. He got in as well. I drove to my house. When we got there I saw Charlie's car. We walked in the house only to be greeted by him.

"Jacob, nice to see you, how have you been?" Charlie asked as he got a beer out of the fridge.

"Good, just thought I would stop by and see Bella." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"That's nice I was just about to head down to your dad's house for a little dinner at the Clearwater's." He said pulling on his coat. "You want a ride or you going to stay here with her?"

"No thanks, Charlie. I'm meeting Sam and the others later on."

"Okay, well you kids be good."

With that he was out the door. I waited to hear his car pull away. When it did I heard a thud upstairs.

"Well, your bloodsucker is here. I'm leaving." Jake said as he walked out the same door Charlie had.

I ran up the stairs and yanked the door open. Edward was lying on my bed looking very composed. He had his hands behind his head, looking at me with a small smile on his face. He was always so beautiful. I moved towards the bed and lay down beside him as he made room for me. I lay on my side facing Edward as he rolled to his side as well. He reached out to run his fingers down my face, and I closed her eyes.

"Love, you smell of dog." His velvet voice whispered to me.

My eyes shot open as I jumped off the bed.

"I need a human moment." I said as I ran out the room.

I rushed into the bathroom and started the hot water for a shower. I jumped in and bathe myself. When I was done I slipped on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. I walked back into the room to see that he had not moved an inch. I slid back into bed.

"Where were you today?" I asked anxiously.

"I had to hunt, love, and I needed to clear my head." He said looking at me.

"Clear your head of what? And why is Jacob now watching me?"

He laughed.

"What is so damn funny?" I thought.

"Well, when I'm not here I want to make sure you are safe." He said rubbing the side of my face. "Kind of like a watch dog."

"Not funny, Edward."

He stopped laughing and brushed his lips against mine.

"I just want you to be safe. No one knows about this mystery man that is after you."

"Well, he isn't really a man. He's a _vampire."_ I whispered.

"Well it doesn't matter. It will not get to you. I will protect you."

"I wouldn't need protection if you would just change me already. I don't want to wait until we get married or whatever." I sighed. "Plus, the quicker you turn me then we can finally be intimate with each…"

"Not tonight, Bella." He hissed.

I looked at him in shock. He had never really hissed at me. I rolled away from him. I could feel the tears coming. I tried my hardest to force them back, but they were coming. Did he not want to be that kind of way with me? Is that why he always pushes me off when I try to take it further or maybe I disgusted him. I began to cry softly. Not even a second later, Edward was at my side on the floor looking into my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did I say something to hurt your feelings?"

He tried to touch my face but I moved away.

"Just leave, Edward."

With that I felt a cold breeze and then he was gone. I looked at the window. I got up and slammed it close.

****

_Outside of Bella's House_

"It is almost time." The figure said. "Good job at tracking her, Demetri."

"It was a pleasure, Master."

"In due time, she will be mine and we will rule together. Maybe even have a child."

With that the two figures disappeared back into the forest to dwell on their master plan.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 3!!! REVIEW PPLS!!! Chapter 4 coming soon!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so Chapter 3 you finally know who is after her or do you…. Lol…. I know most of you don't like the fact that E&B got into it but oh well…. That's life!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

BPOV

I turned over and sobbed silently. How could he hiss at me? I know I was probably blowing it all out of proportion but what is a girl to think. Suddenly the window flew open. I stayed with my back to it.

"Go away, Edward." I barked. "I told you to leave!"

"Well, I'm glad you did tell him to leave."

I whirled around and came face to face with Jacob. He looked at my face and began to tremble.

"What did that bloodsucker do to you? Did he hurt you? I swear I will ripe him to shreds when I get my hands on him…"

"No, Jacob it was my fault. I said something's that I shouldn't." I stated pulling the cover up to my chin.

Jacob still stood their shaking uncontrollably. I got up and rubbed the side of his face.

"Please, calm down." I whispered.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Finally he stopped. I sat back on the bed and pulled my knees into my chest. Jacob sat next to me and gave me my Jake smile.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled me toward his bare chest.

"Nothing." I said for I knew it would only make Jake upset if he knew what I and Edward had talked about. "I don't want to talk about it."

He held me tighter and rocked me. Out of nowhere he kissed my forehead. It was warm unlike the kisses that I had received from Edward. I looked up and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and stared at him. He was literally growling, before I silenced him with another kiss. He fought for control over my mouth, his tongue expertly playing with my own tongue, his teeth lightly nibbling on my lips. This was something that I had never experienced with Edward. When he finally released me, satisfied at my feminine moan, and rewarded with my harsh breathing and clouded eyes, he continued with his mouth downwards to my neck, jaw, and collarbone. It felt wonderful but I could feel something tugging at my heart. Edward, my Edward…

"Jacob….. Stop...Stop…. STOP!!!"

He quickly pulled away as he felt my little hands pushing him away. He gazed at me.

"I can't Jake. I love him too much."

"Wow, really Bells… That bloodsucker has hurt you so many times and you stupidly run back to him every time." He growled as he got up from my bed.

"So now I'm stupid, Jake?!" I got up and yelled into his face.

"Back away from me Bella before I hurt you." He said as he trembled uncontrollably.

I heard the cruiser pulling up. I looked back at Jake who was still trembling.

"Bells!" Charlie yelled. "I'm back I brought you a plate."

"Jake, I think its best that you leave."

Without even a look he was out of my window and disappeared into the dark woods. Soon after that there was a knock on my door. I lie down and pretend that I was asleep. Charlie walked in. He looked at the window and went to close it.

"Night, Bells." He whispered as he exited my room.

I waited until he was fast asleep before I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and decided to take another shower. I felt so guilty. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked back to my room and slowly shut the door as I looked toward Charlie's room. I turned around and gasped.

"Edward…" I whispered.

****

Okay I know this Chapter was really short… but hey it's cool…. Plus I want to change the name of story…. How does Love Story sound??? I was just listening to Taylor Swift and that song stuck out to me…


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I think the story is going good so far… I have a loyal reader I think…. Nessie96 I will keep writing only if you keep reading… lol…**

EPOV

"Just leave, Edward."

I looked at her one last time then was out the window. I saw Bella look out the window then it slammed shut.

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" I thought. "I need to talk to Carlisle."

I ran to the house and burst through the doors, everyone that was in the family room looked at me with a confused look on their faces.

"What's wrong, my son?" Esme asked as she came to my side and wrapped an arm around me.

"Nothing… where is Carlisle?" I replied.

"He is in his study reading."

I walked swiftly to the study, ignoring all the concern that was going on in everyone's head.

"Come in, Edward." Carlisle replied in his mind.

I let myself in and closed the door behind me. I sat in one of the chairs across from his desk. He looked up at me and gave me a half smile.

"What is bothering you, my son?"

"I don't know what to do. Bella wants to take our relationship to a more intimate level. I feel that I'm not yet ready to be that way with her."

"Well, do you love her?"

"Of course I do. She is my life and my light. I just don't want to hurt her."

"Have you told her that?"

"I have but she continues to argue that if I would just change her she wouldn't be fragile and it would be easier to be intimate with her."

"It would be easier if she was turned but since you have yet to make that decision you will have to find other ways to please her the way she wants to be."

"How would I do that?"

"Edward, please don't be so naïve. You have been 17 for far too long to not know how to please a woman."

"You are very much correct. I know exactly what to do."

With that I ran out of the study and toward the front door.

"Haha… Eddie is getting some tonight!!" Emmett yelled after me.

I ignored his comment as I ran toward Bella's house. I was almost to her house when I heard her voice.

"_Jacob….. Stop...Stop…. STOP!!!"_

I ran harder and faster. If that dog had done anything to hurt her I would kill him myself. I know it would hurt her but hopefully she would get over it. I saw Charlie pulling into the driveway. I stayed in the woods. He walked into the house and I heard her voice again.

"_Jake, I think its best that you leave."_

I watched him as he disappeared into the woods.

"Your mine." I thought to myself as I ran in the direction he had.

As I ran swiftly through the trees I came to a sudden stop. I crouched down and hissed angrily.

"Show yourself, DOG!"

Jacob came out into my view in his wolf form.

"What do you want?" he thought in his head.

I showed my teeth and growled, as I looked at the images that he played for me in his head. He barked out a laugh.

"What do you think of that, bloodsucker? Your precious Bella kissing me, I didn't even force it on her. She wanted to."

I was tired of this but there was nothing I could do. She had kissed him. I lowered my head and stood up straight. I turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he shouted to me in my head.

"I have nothing else to say." I stated before I ran back to Bella's house leaving him with his mouth open.

When I made it there I sat in the tree for a moment as I heard the shower water stop. I let myself in and sat in the chair at her desk. She walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her. She kept her back toward me as she slowly closed the door. When she turned around I thought she was going to jump out of her skin.

"Edward…" she whispered.

I crossed the room in three long strides and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged me back only to begin crying into my shirt. I rubbed her hair that smelt just like lavender. She pulled away and looked at me with tears still in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked looking at her up and down.

She looked down and noticed that she was still in her towel. A flush of red covered her face. She quickly gripped the towel.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"No it is quite ok. I've just never seen this side of you before. It's very interesting." I stated as I pulled her to the bed.

I pulled her on the side of me. She rested her head on my chest. I lifted her up off my chest and turned my body toward hers. She rested her head on her arm as I did the same. I brushed my thumb over her cheek and across her lips. She exhaled softly. We gazed into each other's eyes.

"Edward, I kissed Jacob. I was upset I didn't mean to hurt you…" she rambled.

"It's alright, my love. I already know, let's not talk about that. I want this night to be about us."

I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips. She sat up and pulled me more into her. I could feel venom starting to enter my mouth. I pulled away to force it back down. The towel around her started to slide down her body. I placed my hand on her thigh and slide it slowly up. She shivered under my touch. A low growl escaped my chest. I kissed her neck and then back to her lips. She whimpered as I licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips and let my tongue explore her mouth. She quickly joined but being careful to avoid my sharp teeth. Her arousal hit my nose. It was a beautiful smell I had to have her. Suddenly she pulled my hand from her and removed from the bed, pulling on her towel in the process and tied it around her as she went towards her bedroom window and simply looked out of it with her arms crossed, I could see the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. Why was she aggravated, then hormonal, then aggravated and now near to tears? She whimpered, and that meant you enjoyed it right? So why is she moving away from me?

"Bella?" I frowned as she sat at the window.

****

BPOV

What is wrong with me? I wanted sex but a part of me was saying no.

"Bella?" he said again.

"Love, is there something bothering you?" he asked. "If I am doing something wrong than tell me and I will stop."

I didn't answer him not sure what to feel. I felt tears at my eyes but pushed them away. I would let him do what he wish; seduce me. Yes, I was to let him do that and then I would let out my emotions to him. I simply let out a sigh and sat on the window sill, yet I shivered at the coldness from outside but I didn't move, even if I wanted to be in Edward's arms to hold me and make love to me. He walked over to me and wrapped his strong arms around me and placed his head on mine. I turned around in his arms and sobbed into his chest, my hands gripping his shirt. Why was I like this? I didn't know but I simply needed Edward for now, then his manhood to be inside of me.

"Do you just want to make love to me and not just hold me as I go to sleep and watch me? Is making love to me all you desire? Am I nothing more special to you than to my body, Edward? Is that it?"

He gripped my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look at him.

"Now, you listen to me, Isabella Swan," he said sternly. "I worship your body. I would never, ever take advantage of you like that. I love you. I want to make love to you because that is what you desire. You're more special to me than your body ever well be. You could be old and gray and wrinkly and I'll still love you. Don't you dare tell me that I only desire for your body, do you hear me?!"

I was shocked just as Edward was shocked at what I said. I actually feared him at the moment and I quickly turned around so I didn't face him, feeling my body shake at both the coldness from his body and the frustration and tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I blamed myself; I didn't know what was wrong with me. A small cry escaped my lips and I tried to hold back the tears. Suddenly a knock was on my door.

"Bells, are you ok?" Charlie asked through the door.

"Yea, I'm ok Dad. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? Is there someone in there with you?"

"No just me."

"Ok, get some sleep."

As Charlie made his way back to his room I got up and brushed past Edward and grabbed pajamas to put on. After putting on shorts and a tank top I laid in my bed and got under the covers. Edward was at my side in moments.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was only doing what I thought you wanted. I mean I can't read you mind."

I giggled for I knew he was telling the truth.

"I just want to pleasure you. Make you feel good. Is that so wrong?" he asked staring at me with those beautiful topaz eyes.

"No it isn't, but it just came out of nowhere. Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked rubbing the side of his face.

"That is not important." He stated.

"Ok, well I guess there is no harm in that."

"Actually if you don't mind I would love to finish."

He smiled innocently and trailed his hands up my calves and thighs. He moved his hands on the inside of my thighs. I moaned softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and tilted my head to the side, smiling, rubbing his chest and stomach, my hand under his clothing. Edward's hands traveled down my thighs, rubbing his thumbs on my entrance.

"How do you think I'm doing?" He smirked, running his hands up to my stomach. "Or am I doing a good job now?"

"You're doing your job well," I smirked, running my hand through his hair. "I love you Edward Cullen, and I was wrong to think that you only loved me for my body. I'm really sorry; I was very wrong and...I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm...I'm sorry."

"Shh, Shh." Edward pressed his lips on my forehead. "It's alright. I'm sorry, too, for yelling at you."

He kissed me again.

"I love you. You're beautiful. I love you."

He held me close to him, nuzzling my neck and nibbling my skin. His fingers slide up underneath my tank top and I take in a deep breath in anticipation for what he is about to do. His fingers' sliding up my belly feels more sensual than any of my fantasies have been. As he reaches my breast he cups it in his hand, and then starts to play with my nipple. The way his fingers slides past the tip of my nipple, teasing them, fells so good. He takes a more firm grip and I let out a big breath. When my breathing starts to become faster, he notices and a smile draws across his beautiful lips. This was what he wanted. He lets go of my nipple, to my big disappointment. His hand slides down to my hip, where his other hand is already resting. Then he grabs a hold of my top, slowly lifting it above my head, throwing it on the floor next to us. Then his lips crashes down on mine, locking in pure passion. His hands slides up, fastening themselves in my hair, while I let his hands slide around on my body, my nipples, my lower back, my perfect butt. His tongue traces my lips before forcing access to my mouth. I welcome it with my own, letting them massage each other. I started unbuttoning his shirt, faster than he thought humanly possible. He let it slide down his arms, falling to the floor. My fingers were now tracing the muscles on his chest down to the rim of his jeans. I unbutton them and open the zipper. I start moving the jeans down, then letting them fall to his ankles. He kicked them off, now wearing as few pieces of clothing as I was. The kissing never loses intensity; until I let his fingers trace the inside of my thigh. I trembled and let out a deep breath, clearly he was pleased with my actions.

His hand pushed aside my panties, letting him feel me. I knew he liked how wet I was for him. I liked his fingers touching me and I let out another deep moan as his fingers slide inside me.

"Hush, love. You don't want Charlie to wake up."

I nodded slowly. I had never felt such pleasure before. The way he touched me is better than any dream. His fingers were being pushed back and forward inside of me, he redraws his fingers before my climax and I was disappointed, but his lips were at my ears then.

"I don't want my fingers to get all the pleasure, Bella. I want to feel you on me."

He kissed my throat as he slid down my panties, making them fall to the ground, then he did the same with his boxers, and then we were naked. With ease Edward slid me over until my hips were poised over his hardness. By instinct, my hands grabbed his bulging biceps as my legs rested around his hips. I could feel Edward quiver as I anxiously awaited what would follow. Slowly, he began to lower my hips to embrace him and I allowed myself to melt onto him as he began to burrow his manhood into me. I could feel my breath come in short gasps as the hardness began to fill me; inch by inch he pursued the penetration we both so desired. I was at his mercy. His hands began to move my body on, in a slow, sensual rocking as his hips recreated the same motion. I sighed in pleasure, moaning with submission into his ear. The feel of his smooth, muscular body against mine increased the passion even more. Edward increasingly rocked back and forth at a harder and faster pace. I met his every thrust with eager anticipation. I felt the sensations of pleasure wash over me. I allowed him to manipulate me at his will. He brought me once again to the peak of sexual bliss as the long awaited orgasm coursed through my body again. I could feel he had reached his peak as well, he shivered and shook with pleasure and slowed with the final few thrusts. My head fell back, eyes squeezed tightly, and the sounds that escaped from me announced the arrival of my pleasure as I locked on to him with all the strength I could muster. His fingers moved up my back, raising my head until his lips found mine. Edward's tongue slid into my mouth as my body convulsed against his. As I began to descent, Edward collapsed next to me staring at me with his tender eyes, while his index finger softly touched the base of my chin and trailed down between the crevasses of my breast. I was still attempting to catch up with my breathing; I placed my hand on my forehead thinking that was one erotic and amazing experience. I turned to face him to say something to him.

"That was amazing…" I stated breathlessly.

"That was nothing Bella, I have much more installed for you and I" replied Edward with a smirk.

With that his fingers continued to sensually trace down the centre of my body making circles and swirls on the way to my womanhood.

****

"Tomorrow is the day, Demetri." The figure stated. "We will get her when she is alone."

"But what about the werewolf, master?"

"He shouldn't be a problem. He is rather upset with the girl as of now and if he does interfere we will kill him."

With that they strolled down the street of Forks.

"Hey baby, I can make you feel good." Stated a prostitute standing near an alley.

"You shall." The figure said.

With that he pushed her into the alley snapping her neck in the process. After feeding on her he disposed of her body into the dumpster. He darted his red eyes around.

"Demetri, go and find you something appetizing, but don't be long. We have planning to do."

With that they both disappeared into the darkness.

GETTING GOOD DON'T YOU THINK!!! WELL MORE IS YET TO COME CAN'T WAIT CAN YOU…. REVIEW PPL!!! IT GIVES ME A PURPOSE TO WRITE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long!! I won't talk so much let you read!!**

**I do not own SM does!!!**

****

BPOV

The sun shone through the blinds and I felt my hand come up to shield my eyes. I flushed when I remember what I had done just hours ago, reaching for Edward on the bed. My hands touched nothing but soft sheets; I shot up, clutching the sheet to my naked chest. _Did I dream that entire thing?_ I ran my fingers through the tangled mess that I called my hair and sighed heavily. Something stirred by the window and I started to scream when a cold hand clamped down on my mouth. I clawed at it, not knowing what it was, and feeling very disoriented.

"_Bella,_ it's me!" Edward hissed in my ear, and I immediately sank into his arms that were now coming around me protectively. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"You…were…gone," I said through strangled breaths.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

Edward sat back against the headboard, clutching me to his chest.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded against him, relaxing to the sound and the motion of his breathing.

"Did we really…?"

Edward chuckled.

"We did,and it was exquisite."

"Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?"

I flushed again, and Edward let out another frustrated sigh.

"I was just happy that I didn't hurt you. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Edward I am fine. See no bruises."

I showed him my arms and chest. He just looked at me blankly. Suddenly he reached on the floor and grabbed his cell phone.

"Here she wants to speak with you." he stated handing me the phone.

"Who wants to sp-?"

The vibration of the phone cut me off. I looked at the caller id to see Alice name.

"Good morning, my little slut bucket." she chimed through the phone.

"Hi Alice."

"So how was your night? I know it was wonderful I can see your smile from our house."

I blushed four shades of red. Edward shook his head as he was up in one swift movement putting on his pants.

"Eddie got him some sex!!" Emmett yelled from the background.

Edward turned his head and hissed quietly.

"Well, anyways the reason I called was to congratulate both of you and wish you more nights of hot humid se-"

"That is quite enough from you and that idiot beside you." Edward growled into the phone as he took it out of my grasp.

With that he hung up the phone. I looked at him confused. He gave me his famous crooked smile and was next to me in a flash. He kissed my forehead and placed me on his chest.

"Why are you so mean to them? They are just happy for us."

"No, maybe Alice is but Emmett is mocking me. Trust me this will not be the last that we hear of this especially from him."

"Ok, Edward."

We sat there in silence for a while. He then untangled us and put on his clothes in one swift move. I looked at him puzzled.

"Love, Charlie will be up soon and I'm sure that he would kill me if he saw me in your room."

I began to pout for I knew he was about to leave.

"Don't worry you will see me soon, but it would be wise for you to put on clothes. Charlie is about to get up." He stated as he stroked my cheek.

He placed a kiss on my forehead then was out of my room before I could blink. I stared after him but was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Bells, you decent?"

"Just a second."

I flung my legs over the bed. I grabbed my shirt and shorts that I guess Edward had laid out for me. _Thank goodness for a smart man…. I mean vampire. _The door began to open as I struggled with my shorts. I sat down on my bed quickly as he opened the door fully. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up, dad?"

"Nothing I was just coming to tell you I'm going to Billy's and ask are you ok."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard some weird noises coming from your room last night and I didn't know if you were sleep or something. I really don't know."

I smiled to myself. If only he knew what I was really doing.

"Oh, well I was sleep so I wouldn't know."

"Ok, well I will leave you to what you were doing. Be back before dinner."

He walked out the room and I heard him making his way down the stairs. I jumped up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the warm water in the shower. As it was getting warm I looked at myself in the mirror. Admiring the figure that I saw looking back at me. It seemed like I was glowing and to be honest I think I was. This day couldn't get any better. I got in the shower and washed my hair, shaved and exfoliated. I then dried myself on the big fluffy white bath sheet, put on my scented body cream and perfume that matched ( a present from Alice of course) I walked into my bedroom with the towel around me. I closed my eyes as I hummed to myself and entered my room.

"So this is how it began." A voice chimed.

I snapped my eyes open to see Alice sitting on my bed with a huge smile on her face. I blushed a dark shade of pink.

"Don't be ashamed, we all get down and dirty sometimes." She said laughing.

"Ok, Alice that's enough. Didn't I get embarrassed enough this morning? Also I'm trying to figure out why you are here."

I gave her a raised eyebrow. The only time Alice popped up is when she wanted to do something. It I hated that something…. _Shopping. _She just looked around but couldn't help herself from smiling. Damn, her I knew what she was up too.

"Well, Edward is going hunting with the guys so I decide to visit. I can't visit my BFF. I thought I meant more to you, Bella?" she pouted.

"Ok, ok what do you want?" I asked as I pulled on my under garments.

"Well, I was thinking we could travel to Port Angeles and you know get you something to eat and…"

"And what?"

"Go SHOPPING!!" she yelled.

"Quiet!! Charlie is still her."

"No he left a while ago. He let me in."

"I will have to talk to him about letting psycho pixie's into the house from now on."

"Oh Bella, you know he loves me. He would never keep you away from me. I am not my brother. Now get dress. We have much to do."

****

EPOV

I untangled our legs to get up and put on my clothes. I put them on in one swift movement as she looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. I could hear Charlie in the other room beginning to stir. He would be up soon. Also I could hear Alice pleading in my mind to come see my Bella.

"Love, Charlie will be up soon and I'm sure that he would kill me if he saw me in your room."

She began to pout and it made me not want to leave her, but I knew I had too.

"Don't worry you will see me soon, but it would be wise for you to put on clothes. Charlie is about to get up." I stroked her cheek.

I placed a kiss on her forehead then was out of her room before she could blink. When my feet touched the ground I could hear Charlie getting out the bed and walking toward her room.

"_I wonder what all that noise was last night. I will surely ask her. I know that Cullen boy wasn't there I saw him leave."_

I laughed to myself at the thoughts going through her father's head. He had no idea. I made it to the house in record time of course. As I walked in I was greet by x-rated thoughts coming from no one other than my monkey brother, Emmett.

"_Oh, Eddie I bet you just loved every second of it. I wish I was in the room to see. We heard your growls outside the house."_

"Emmett!!" I growled as I stalked toward the family room.

As I walked in he was shaking violently trying to hold his laughter in. I lunged at him bringing him to the floor.

"Oh so this is how you took her. No foreplay? Wow you really are new at this."

I growled loudly as I began to punch him in the face. How dare he spy on our love making?

"Enough you two, Edward stop." Esme stated as she walked into the room.

I got off the floor but held an evil glare. By this time everyone had came into the room and were sitting down.

"Why did you let him stand outside Bella's house?" I hissed.

"Well actually we didn't. He told us he was going for a walk but I had a vision as he was leaving."

Alice replayed everything for me.

_Emmett dashed through the woods toward Bella's house. I could hear her panting and my low growls. I felt myself began to harden. I put that in the back of my head as I watched as Emmett stood there with a huge smile on his face. He was doing something but I couldn't make it out. Suddenly it hit me what he was doing. From the trees I saw Rosalie, Jasper and Alice emerge from the trees as Emmett started to climb the tree outside Bella's house. They all grabbed him and pulled him back into the trees as he was getting lectured by Rose._

The thoughts went away and I glared at Emmett once again.

"You were jacking off to us!!" I growled. "That is so pathetic."

"Well, Eddie you were just enjoying yourself so much I got aroused and needed to release."

I could feel my anger began to rise but felt a motion of calm roll over me. I noticed Jasper was standing next to me. He gave me a half smile.

"_Don't hurt him. You know he is very perverted."_

I nodded. It was true Emmett was. I began to laugh until images began to play in my mind. I turned to Alice to see her eyes were glass looking. Jasper was at her side rubbing her back. She blinked after a couple of seconds. I was out the door in seconds with Alice on my heels.

"Edward, stay here. I will go to her. I promise nothing will happen to her."

"No, I need to be with her. I will not let anything get her. I will kill them first!!"

Carlisle had made it outside by that time and was at my side.

"Son, let Alice go. At this moment she is stronger than you. You have not yet hunted and need to. Please listen to me Edward."

I looked back at Alice. I gave her a nod and she was gone. I stared off after her. What was the Volturi doing here? I have to make sure Bella is protected.

"Edward, it would be best if we hunted and find out what they want. Hopefully they are not rushing Bella's transformation."

With that we were off into the woods.

**Ok…. I made this chapter long… I know it took me a long time but I will try to update every week now. Reviews ppl they do help me out. **


	7. Chapter 7

NOT DOING A LONG INTRO!!! ENJOY!!!

****

BPOV

"How about this one?" Alice asked, holding up a blue silk dress with white sleeves and hemming, even a white belt.

It was very pretty, and so long that it went down to her toes and dragged a little.

"That one looks nice." I said, nodding in approval, even though I was truly not paying attention.

"I don't think I'll wear it though, it's not really my color" she laughed."Does this look good?"

It was the hundredth dress she'd held up, and this one actually looked nice.

"I love it!" I cried. "And with your golden eyes, it makes you look great."

She laughed.

"OK, I can see you are not into this, I'm done here then I guess. Bella, did you find your dress?" she asked.

"Why would I? I don't like them. You nearly had to beat me into one for my birthday and if Edward wasn't there I would have probably said no." I stated.

After hours of looking around and buying things that I was sure Alice would never use or see again after she got home I began to realize that my stomach needed nourishment. Alice checked her watch and listened to my stomach grumble loudly.

"Time to feed the human!" She said, putting her bags into the trunk of the car along with the other ones.

She had a lot of bags, from all over the mall, probably from every store in the mall. One thing that I had learned about the Cullen's was that they had money to just spend. I mean they had to especially with the way that Alice liked to shop.

"Yea, I'm getting pretty hungry." I agreed.

"Where at though, all I have are credit cards, and I don't know where any ATM's are." she said, checking her watch.

"Well I can wait until I get home." I said.

"Oh that's OK, don't worry about it. Plus Edward would kill me if I let you starve!" She smiled warmly.

"Yea." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Let's go!" she said, jumping into her Porsche.

As Alice drove I stared out the window looking at all the trees. Everything in Washington is so grassy. As we slowed down a dark figure appeared in the trees. I strained my eyes trying to make it out, but when I blinked it disappeared.

"That was weird." I thought.

"Yah, a cafe, let's head over there." She yelled.

"Alice, did you see that just now?" I asked, ignoring Alice in her hesitation.

"See what?" She said."I didn't see anything at all."

"But... I thought I saw something. Guess, never mind."

We parked and walked into the little diner. It was cozy feeling with a slight smell of BO but it looked decent. Alice picked a secluded booth. We sat down and began looking at the menu. As we were looking a tall slender woman approached the table.

"Hi, my name is Beth. What can I start you two ladies off with to drink?" she began.

"Well I wou-"

"She will have sweet ice tea and cheese ravioli and I will have just water." Alice stated cutting me off.

With that Beth gathered up the menus and walked away.

"Thanks mom." I said sarcastically.

"Well I saw you eating it in my vision and you just love it."

…An hour later, and I was full, my stomach gurgling happily that it had been satiated. I felt better than I had before, and I even sighed contently. Alice covered her face, suppressing a giggle at how much I had consumed. She paid the bill and we left heading back to Forks. I couldn't wait I was ready to see my Edward.

****

EPOV

I sat with one hand curled under my chin, sitting at the breakfast table, tapping my foot so that the ticking clock and my constant sighing weren't the only things to occupy my ears. I was bored. This morning search didn't go as good as I had planned. Whoever was here from the Volturi was good really good. Neither Carlisle nor I could find a scent of him. I let the thought leave my mind. I was merely waiting on the arrival of Alice and my Bella. I had the upcoming evening planned for something romantic, but as of now I was bored. I wanted to do something, but couldn't think of anything to do. I didn't have any actual friends, so going out was not an option.

Sighing yet again, I thought about my 'relationship' with her. My ear had a sudden itch, and I brought a hand up to itch it, suddenly having a flashback to what we had been doing less than twenty-four hours ago. A small smile appeared on my face. Who knew little innocent Bella could act like _that_? (And when would we do it again?) I wanted to see what else we would do. It was always different with her; spending time with her, talking to her, and just listening to her. Bella wasn't like most girls, I had realized she didn't care that much about her looks (not that she didn't look beautiful anyway), and- to my surprise- she didn't care about mine either. (Well that's what I think?)

A ring interrupted my thoughts about Bella, and I hoped that it was Bella calling; but then I realized how ridiculous that was, since Bella didn't have a phone. (Not that she couldn't call from Alice's phone though). Picking up the phone, I didn't realize that I had unconsciously held my breath, thinking it might be Bella, and wishing badly that it was.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Bella? Is that how you answer the phone now Eddie; calling out her name?" A booming voice asked laughing after the statement.

I sighed a disappointed sigh, which Emmett didn't miss.

"What is with your, Eddie boy? I've tried to be lenient on your...sexual activities with ...Bella, but I still get no respect. No 'Good morning.' or an 'I love you brother.' Please remember to show some respect."

"Don't try to act innocent. You have bothered me since I arrived home. Why are you calling me anyway? You know never mind goodbye Emmett."

As I hung up the phone I caught the scent of my Bella. _They're close now…_ I tried to make myself busy with something, but everything had been done already. The house was spotless, Esme always made sure of that. The closing of care doors resonated throughout the house. I heard Bella suck a breath in, and her heart rate picked up rapidly. I saw her small frame approaching and I was there waiting at the doorframe smiling. Her eyebrows rose as she chuckled lightly and started coming up the driveway.

"Hi," she whispered.

Her eyes tried to shy away from me. I widened my smile and heard her heart flutter. A thought must've occurred to her, because she looked down, blushing brightly. I hated when she hid her eyes from me. Before I could think, I stepped closer to her, a mere breath away. She looked back up at me, her eyes boring into mine. I picked my hand up and laid it on her cheek, waiting for her to close her eyes. She closed her eyes and turned her face into my wrist. Taking in my scent, I assumed. I could smell the blood flowing where I touched her and closed my eyes as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Ok, you two I don't want to see love making in the driveway." Alice interrupted as she glided past us in the house with her bags.

I smiled crookedly as I followed behind her with Bella's hand in mine.

"Oh, Sister I have encountered so many of you and Jasper's intimacy and was not even in the room. So why not spare me this one?"

She turned around eyes burning into mine.

"You can save the rest for tonight. For you have plans and I mean big plans."

She played through her mind glimpses of Bella and me enjoying a quiet evening in our meadow. I nodded and she disappeared up the stairs. I turned to see a confused look on my sweet love's face. I bent my head to press my lips to hers. Her lips molded to mine, and I pulled her into my arms, enveloping her in my embrace. Thoughts circled in my head of things I could do with her, and I found myself wanting more. My hands traveled up her back, and then one slipped down to her behind. I heard her gasp, but she didn't push me away, nor did she stop kissing me. She actually melted further into me…and I thought I might combust. I felt her hands grab my neck, trying to pull me into her and I growled low in my throat.

"Bella-" I tried to whisper into her mouth to stop and I froze.

I felt her tongue press into my opened lips, and they parted further naturally, inviting her in. I had to stop this before it went too far. _I can't…I have to…_But I couldn't remember my next thought. I felt like I was watching this scene take place from outside my body. I pulled away slowly, regretting it as soon as her body was no longer connected to mine.

"Bella," I whispered, entwining my hand into the curls at the back of her neck. "You have no clue what that does to me. Tell me what you want and you can have it."

"I want to be with you. Tonight."

My concentration broke at her words.

"Tonight? But Bella-"

She put her finger to my lips and I grabbed her wrist, a little rougher than I had planned, and pulled her wrist up to my nose. I ran the tip of my nose down to the inside of her elbow, enveloping myself in the smell that was all Bella simple, sweet, and tonight, _extremely seductive_. My voice was husky when I finally spoke.

"Bella…I-"

She tilted her head to the side, exposing her chocolate eyes which now taunted me, clouding every sense and stopping me mid-thought. I could think of nothing other than what she felt like in my arms, and wanted to feel her under me, her arms wrapped around me, touching me wherever she felt led to. But there were more pressing issues. I knew how she thought, and everything about her actions at the moment was screaming desperation. And I couldn't let her give in this way. _Damn. Who the hell _am_ I?_

"_Bella_…" I whispered, trying to pull her away from where she had attached herself to me. "

She wasn't budging, and I wasn't fighting hard at all. _Damn, damn, damn…_ Every fiber of my being wanted to let go; to take her without abandon. But I knew she would regret this later. I didn't want her to scold herself later, and I knew she would. I put my hands on her upper arms and gently pushed her back to look at me. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing hard.

"_Bella, look at me."_

"_No."_

"_Please, love. I need to see your eyes."_

Slowly, she opened each eye, but wouldn't look at me.

"_You don't want me."_

All reason flew out the proverbial window and I snapped. I grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and moaning as her legs instinctively wrapped around me and locked at my back. I felt myself placing her up against the wall and had to keep reminding myself that my strength was more than ten times what hers was. But I couldn't hear, think, and smell…All I could do was feel. And Bella Swan felt like both heaven and hell to me right now.

"Now?" I whispered into her mouth as I kissed her.

She snaked her hands into my hair and nodded.

"Now."

OK THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER SORRY GUYS HAD TO RUSH IT HAVE TO GO TO WORK RIGHT NOW… BUT WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET HOME… THE GOOD PART IS COMING UP VERY SOON!!! REVIEWS PPLS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

SO I WENT TO WORK ON THE WRONG DAY SO I DECIDED WHAT THE HELL LET'S ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER!! ENJOY IT!!!

BPOV

He kissed me hungrily and went he finally broke the kiss he whispered only one word.

"Now?"

I tangled my hands into his soft black hair.

"Now."

He carried me upstairs and to his enormous bedroom. I saw the French doors were open, and the breeze was blowing the sheer curtains in toward us. It was all a very romantic scene. Or it would have been had I been paying any attention at all. I dropped the flats I had been wearing as he carried me, and my hands were in overdrive trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. I heard him chuckle when I fumbled a few times, and I had to smile. Edward's laugh was probably the sexiest thing next to his growl. When we finally got to the bed he set me down gently. He laid me down placing me on my back as he leaned in for another kiss. He was lying on top of me letting his hands wonder as he kissed my lips. His hands gently traveled up and down my body tugging at my pants every once in a while. He stopped taking time to look at my innocent face.

"Do you want to do this?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down kissing him on the lips. When we broke apart I looked into his deep topaz eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

Edward looked down at me with a smile on his face. He took off his shirt tossing it aside. His toned chest was exposed to me and I took full advantage of it. My hands brushed over every muscle on his chest then slid down to the belt of his pants. I started to undo the belt but Edward stopped me.

"Is there something wrong?" I was afraid that I did something wrong.

He pinned my arms to the bed and started to nibble on my ear.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted it to be perfect."

He slowly pulled off my shirt and pants leaving me only in my underwear and bra. He placed my garments on the floor as he took off his shoes in one swift movement. I sat up in the bed and positioned myself to take control. _Hopefully he will let me. _The next thing Edward knew he was on his back with me straddling him. I leaned down kissing him passionately as I rubbed my body up against him. That's when I felt something hard under me. Then Edward rolled over and now he was on top of me again. He started to trail kisses on my neck and slowly moved down to my chest. He raised me up trying to unhook the clasp on my bra desperately trying to get it off. After a little struggle he finally unhooked the back and slid it off of me reveling my breast and erected nipples.

"It took you long enough; vampires are supposed to be fast I thought." I stated as I giggled.

He smiled before he captured my left nipple in his mouth. I moaned out in pleasure. I was in such pleasure I didn't even notice that Edward had removed my panties until I felt his cold fingers at my opening.

"Edward!" I yelled out his name.

My chest was raising and falling from my heavy breathing. He slid off his pants and boxers then he kissed me and gave me a warning.

"Bella this is going to hurt."

I kissed him back.

"Don't worry, I trust you."

Edward slid his hard member into my wet opening. He started to thrust into me and felt the resistance. He looked at my face and could see the painful expression on my face. I arched my back as I started to moan out. Edward was starting to thrust in me faster and faster.

"You guys are making me really hot right now."

Edward's head snapped toward the door faster than I could blink. He stopped moving and growled angrily. I looked over to see Emmett smiling ear to ear. In a flash Edward was up pounding his fist into Emmett's face. It happened so fast I didn't even notice the pain that crept up my body.

"Edward..." I whispered.

He turned and looked at me with a concerned face. At that time everyone had appeared at the door. Looking down I quickly grabbed the covers and covered myself. Edward was at my side as the others dragged Emmett off the floor and into the hall. I could hear Esme lecturing him the whole way.

"I'm here, love. What's wrong are you hurt? I knew this was a bad idea. I knew I would hurt you. I should have never lost control with you."

"No, I'm ok I guess when you just yanked yourself away from me you hit something."

He quickly looked down at me. He threw the covers back and spread my legs. I blushed a bright red.

"Tell me where it hurts."

He ran his cold fingers across my thighs as he inched closer and closer to my opening. I knew I wasn't suppose to be getting pleasure from this but I couldn't help myself. I ran my fingers through his messy hair. He looked up at me with a curious look on his face.

"Bella, this is not time for you to be getting aroused. You might be hurt."

"I know, but I can't help it. You do this to me. Your touch is like electricity."

He smiled my crooked smile that I loved. He rolled over which allowed me to climb on top of him. I captured his lips with mine. I felt his hardness under me. He picked me up and placed me on his member. He quickly thrust in and out of me. My body was moving in unison with Edward. Edward's quick thrusts were causing me to moan louder and I was getting close to my climax. Then with the last of his energy he started to enter me as quick as he could. I couldn't take it any longer and I climaxed yelling out his name.

"EDWARD!"

I felt him spill his seed into me and then I collapsed onto him. I was sweaty and out of breath. Edward rolled me over on my back with his arm around me. He looked down at me and gave me a kiss before he rested his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Before he realized it I was on top of him with a smirk on my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I figured I should get some practice since we will be together for eternity. Are you up for it?"

All Edward could do was smile before I leaned down and captured his lips.

****

Eventually it was time for me to go home. I said my goodbyes to everyone as we made our way to his Volvo. Alice met me on the porch and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hopefully I see you tomorrow, because you know how Edward likes to keep you wrapped up."

I giggled as I continued my walk down the steps with Edward, as we made our way to his car. Being the gentlemen that he is, he opened the door and helped me in. I smiled a thanks in return. He got in the car, and started to drive. The ride was a silent one, but a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, Edward would glance over, and stare at me. I too, in return would steal a look at him, memorizing every detail in his gorgeous face. We arrived at my house, as we both emerged from the car.

"Thanks Edward, I had a great time..." I began.

"No. Thank you, for letting me be part of your life." He replied softly, as he brushed some hair away from my face.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"Always let me take my car home."

"Well, ok." I smiled, as I gave him a quick peck on the lips before retreating to my residence.

I entered my house, and blew Edward a kiss, and received one in return. I watched his car drive off into the night.

I sighed contentedly, as she turned the lights on. I kicked off my shoes, and walked up the stairs. I entered my room, but before I could switch on the light, a voice came from the darkness.

"_Good evening Isabella_."

I KNOW I KNOW BAD CLIFF HANGER!!! REVIEWS PPLS!!! IT HELPS ME OUT A LOT!!!


	9. Chapter 9

OK MY LOYAL READERS… GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS… I WILL ADD A CHAPTER SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT BUT I HAD NO CHOICE.

BPOV

I sighed contentedly, as she turned the lights on. I kicked off my shoes, and walked up the stairs. I entered my room, but before I could switch on the light, a voice came from the darkness.

"_Good evening Isabella_."

****

The words hung in the air like a thick fog. My eyes widened in fear, as I continued to fumble around for the light switch.

"Don't bother with it." Came the voice.

As he turned on the lamp beside him, only to reveal a wicked, twisted smile plastered upon a stone like face.

"Aro…" I whispered.

I backed away frightened, as the vampire across the room stood, and walked towards me. He came so close, that I had already backed into a wall.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, fear evident in my trembling voice.

"You know why I'm here...I'm here to claim what's mine." Replied the voice, malice dripping off his tongue.

"I will scream and Edward will hear me." I rebutted my voice slightly stronger than the last time I spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my child. Demetri is in the other room and with the snap of my fingers he will drain your father dry." he hissed in her face, as the back of his hand connected with the side of my face.

This caused my head to snap back, only to hit a solid wall, resulting with me being dazed, as I slid slowly to the floor. My mind saw two of everything, and I couldn't formulate proper sentences, so I remained silent.

"You're coming with me." He commanded, roughly dragging me out the door by my hair, causing me to squeal in pain.

I held on tightly to the doorframe, as I kicked him suddenly. I yelped in pain, and released the door from my grip. He kneeled down and stared at me. I could feel his red eyes burning into my brown ones.

"Don't you try another stunt like that again, do you hear me? You must understand, Demetri has not fed for a while and he is very anxious to." he snapped at me.

I gulped. He grabbed my neck and I saw a crazy look on his face. He sunk his razor teeth into my neck and clasped his cold hand over my mouth. I tried to scream out in pain. I could feel the venom running through my veins. Suddenly it was gone. He pulled away.

"I just had to have a taste. I took the venom back out but I will not hesitate to put in back, do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes..." I finally replied, totally giving up, aware that there was nobody that could help me now.

Blood trickled down my neck, and a couple of droplets splattered against my tan colored carpet.

"Let's go. You're coming with me." He said, as he resumed dragging me to the door.

I had to think fast. There wasn't much I could do to indicate where I was, or whom I was with, but I got an idea. I quickly yanked off the ring that was on my finger, and threw it on the floor. Luckily, Aro didn't notice. Within three minutes, Aro had managed to drag me outside. Demetri was waiting in the car. Suddenly I saw a reddish brown blur run past me and I was free. I tried to scream but before I could I felt a cold hand and a cloth over my mouth and then a bag went over my head. I stood there staring into the darkness…… What would he do to me? Am I going to die? I wish I could see him one last time.

"I love you Edward…." I whispered as the darkness took over.

****

EPOV

I was almost to my house when my phone vibrated.

"Hi Al-…"

"No time hurry and get back to Bella. They are there and-…"

I hung the phone up and was already making a u-turn speeding back toward my Bella's house.

"I hope I'm not too late. They will not take her from me again." I thought as I sped down the road.

****

JPOV

I was on my way to Bella's house to apologize for my actions the other day. I shouldn't have disrespected her like that. I just hate that blood sucker that she is so in love with. As I got close to the house I could smell them. It wasn't the Cullen's for I knew there smell oh to well. As I got closer I saw one of the leeches dragging Bella towards the car. There was no time to call for the others so I did the first thing that came to mind. I circled around the house to get a clear shot at the blood sucker. I lunged at grabbing his arm which let Bella go free.

"You foolish mutt, you just made your suicide wish."

I ran toward him, canines ready to latch on but was thrown back. I looked around in confusion because I was nowhere near the long haired leech. I looked up to see a stocky one. He crouched down ready to attack. He kicked me in my ribs as I heard three of them crack. I yelped out in pain. He then sunk his sharp teeth into my shoulder. I felt myself drifting away.

"Demetri that is enough. Leave him to die. We must leave other's are coming."

"Yes, master."

I rolled over to see them push Bella into the back of a car. The car was out of sight so I phased back to my human form. If this was the death I was to endure than let it be like this. I rolled over onto my stomach as I let the darkness take over.

OK OK…. SO I GAVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE MORE!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! LEAVE MORE IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD. I KNOW MOST OF YOU DON'T WANT JACOB TO DIE…. BUT HEY REVIEW AND YOU WILL KNOW IF HE DOES OR NOT.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING SO LETS NOT CHAT!!!

****

JPOV

"Jacob… Jacob…"

It seemed so far away. Like it was off in the distance but I could hear it.

"Come on, bro you have to wake up."

I could hear sobbing. Was I dead? I tried with all my strength to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I could feel a bright light on my face. I tried again to open my eyes.

"Come on, Jake fight this." I thought to myself.

Suddenly I started to feel slaps across my face from something cold and small. I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes in confusion. I saw Ms. Alice, Seth and Esme's faces hovering over my head. I tried to sit up but Alice pushed me back down.

"Uh uh, you lay down." she stated firmly. "Carlisle will be right up."

Just then Carlisle glided through the door with Sam right behind him. I sat silently as the Doc examined my body and wincing every now and then when the he touched a spot where I got hit. The Doc put his pad down that he had been taking notes on and looked at me.

"You're healing slowly but you should be back to normal within a few hours." Carlisle stated. "You're very lucky that Edward got there in time to suck the venom out of your system."

I nodded my head as I sat up slowly. Esme pulled me into a tight hug. At first I froze but then relaxed. She was one bloodsucker that I just could never hate. I looked around the room and saw a few members of the pack and some of the Cullen's.

"Did you find, Bella?" I asked.

Carlisle gave me a look of disappointment and shook his head no.

"Edward, is still out there searching for a scent, but its long gone."

On cue it seemed like Edward appeared at the door, his face looking more pale than usual. Not that I didn't enjoy his sorrow I couldn't help but feel just as worse. It was my fault that they took Bella and now she was nowhere to be found.

"This is my entire fault." I thought.

"No it is my own, Jacob." Edward said. "I should have never left her."

Alice walked over to me and wrapped me in her tiny arms. Her eyes watered as if she were going to cry even though she could not. Suddenly everybody was looking toward them. I looked and saw that Alice's eyes were blank and she was staring off into space.

"They have her in some room; she is so scared I can see the look on her face. Wait she has been bitten as well. Someone is approaching her… no wait… it's gone." Alice replied.

"Do you know where this room is located?" Carlisle asked.

"It looks like a house set off in the woods somewhere. It could be from here all the way to Canada."

With that information Edward was out the door. I too began to get up but was pushed back down.

"You need to rest." Esme stated giving me a caring look.

I sighed. Bella needed me and I couldn't even help. Please, Bells forgive me for letting them take you. I will get you back I promise.

****

EPOV

I stepped cautiously into the house, as a knot twisted my insides, making me extremely worried, fearing all that had happened the previous night. The room was empty, but a shining object caught my attention. I bent down and inspected it, only to discover the ring I had given her.

My breath was caught in my throat; I looked around the room, in search for more clues that could lead me to the whereabouts of my love. I noticed blood on the carpet, and immediately became concerned for her safety and well-being. Aro had hurt her, and he was going to pay dearly for it.

I was about to leave, but I noticed marks embedded in the wooden doorframe. I ran my fingers across them, and felt ragged wood chips.

*So she tried getting away...* I thought, blaming myself for leaving her the night before.

I left her house, and made my way to back to the house, where I could talk about this grave situation with the only man that he trusted; Carlisle.

I walked into the house and went up to his study. I could hear their conversation. I stepped into the doorframe and looked around. Jacob was awake now but wasn't saying anything out loud but his mind was full of all kind of thoughts.

"This is my entire fault." Jacob thought.

"No it is my own, Jacob." I said. "I should have never left her."

Alice walked over to me and wrapped me in her tiny arms. Suddenly I looked and saw that Alice's eyes were blank and she was staring off into space.

"They have her in some room; she is so scared I can see the look on her face. Wait she has been bitten as well. Someone is approaching her… no wait… it's gone." Alice replied.

"Do you know where this room is located?" Carlisle asked.

"It looks like a house set off in the woods somewhere. It could be from here all the way to Canada."

After she said that I ran out the room and was in the forest before anyone that wasn't supernatural could blink. My phone rang in my pocket, startled me a bit, but I picked it up none the less.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Please! Help me!!" Came an urgent voice, pleading to me. I recognized it immediately.

"Bella!! Where are you?? Are you ok??" I whispered.

I immediately threw questions at her, concerned that she could have been hurt. I could tell that she'd been crying, and wished desperately that I was there with her.

"Bella...BELLA!!!" I yelled into the mouthpiece, when I couldn't hear I voice anymore.

The dial tone was the reply. I growled loudly as my phone crumbled between my fingers. I took off heading north toward Canada.

****

OK THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 10!!! YAY IT'S GETTING GOOD I KNOW…. SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK OR SO HAD SOME KIND OF WRITER BLOCk.

NESSIE96 & FALLUNDER LOVE YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWING!!!


	11. Chapter 11

SO WE ARE MOVING ON…. TRYING TO FINISH THIS STORY… I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT ONE THAT I WILL BE WRITING BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO TO USE. YOU KNOW EVERYBODY USES BELLA AND EDWARD… MAYBE I SHOULD USE ALICE AND JASPER YOU THINK AND LET THEM BE HUMAN OR SOMEWHAT HUMAN… I THINK IT'S EASIER THAT WAY BUT IT ALL DEPENDS. ENOUGH OF ME TALKING READ MY READERS…

****

BPOV

I must have passed out in the car, because when I woke up, I found myself tied up, and my mouth gagged with what felt like a small rag. Out of instinct, I tried to move my arms, but they were tied tightly, and it hurt to try to move them. After giving up, I tried to move my head, to look around at my surroundings, but immediately felt an excruciating pain in my neck. I rubbed the part of my neck that hurt, and immediately felt two, messy puncture holes. At least they weren't bleeding.

After discovering this, I tried to avoid moving my neck as much as possible. I was in what looked like a bedroom, with a king size bed, carpet, and lamp to match. But the one thing I noticed the most was that there were no windows, no way to escape. Not that it was much of a surprise. I pretty much already knew that I probably wasn't going to survive this, but it would have been nice to go down trying, instead of the Damsel in Distress like I've always been.

I had to fight back the tears that threatened to leak out. There were so many moments I could've had with Edward, and I wasted them. I mean, how stupid was I? Ok Bella, I thought to myself. Don't give up yet, try to help yourself. I began to wiggle my wrists again, trying to ignore the pain, but they wouldn't budge.

After about ten minutes of trying to get out, I finally gave up, lowering my head to look down at the floor. The tears finally came. To my horror, the door opened, and Aro stepped into the room, grinning madly at me. I gulped, but didn't say anything. Let the torture begin.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I didn't say anything, just stared at him with what I hoped was a flat expression, trying hard not to show any fear.

"I brought you breakfast."

Aro came in with a tray with one large glass of dark red liquid which I imagined was blood.

I whimpered as he advanced. He paused, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Come near me and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, my child? Kill me?"

I glared at him. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Ahhh Isabella we're going to have so much happiness together. You'll see."

"I want nothing to do with you!"

"Honestly Bella, can't you understand that I'm perfect for you? No other man can ever compare to my beauty, power, intelligence-"

"Don't take it too far now."

He paused, thinking about what I meant. It only took him a few seconds. When it sunk in, he glared at me.

"Don't insult me!"

"I don't want to do this Isabella. But if this wants you, I'll have to make thing hard for you." I heard him say.

He cross the room and was at my side in moments. The tall glass that was once on a tray was now in his hand.

"Please, don't struggle with me."

He opened my mouth and poured the blood down my throat. I tried to spit it out but he closed my mouth and held my nose. I started to feel dizzy for I couldn't breathe. His red eyes burned into mine. Finally I swallowed the warm liquid and he let go. He looked coldly at me then smiled slowly. I felt his fingers make patterns on my chest. I flinched. He chuckled.

"This is going to be so much fun. You'll see."

When he said that, one word, one person, which I loved and missed so much, came to mind. _Edward._

****

JPOV

"Please stop, pacing, Jacob, it's making me more nervous!" Alice whined.

I paused and looked at her. I was fully healed and ready to set out and search for Bella. Even if she didn't want to be with me, I would like her to be safe than hurt.

"Well I'm sorry but you'd do the same thing as well if Jasper was the one missing!"

They both looked at each other. Jasper looked away, embarrassed.

"J-Jasper is…well…yeah I would-"

I continued to pace. I looked up at the mansion. We were standing outside the Cullen's home. Alice had already took it upon herself to call Charlie and inform him (or better yet lie) that Bella was with her and that they had decided to go to Port Angeles for the weekend for some girl time.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something." Alice suddenly said.

I looked over at her in question.

"Yes?"

"I feel…strange about this whole situation. I feel like I know something but I can't remember."

I stood right in front of her.

"What do you mean? Like what?"

She shrugged.

"I remember… going shopping and she hated it… and then it's a blur."

I frowned and looked over at Jasper. He looked confused and concerned, not only for Bella and Edward but for Alice too. I turned back to her.

"So you remember going out with Bella and that's it?" I asked, trying to make sense of it.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Between those two times…what? Just blurry stuff?"

"No. It's like a dream kind of thing. Working and then it switched to Bella missing. I have no idea what I did between those two times and it scared me a lot."

I hugged her. "I'm sure with all this it will all come back to you. I know it will."

"I feel that maybe something happened to Bella between those two times and I feel useless that I can't remember."

I leaned to look at her. I glared at her.

"This is not your fault, you hear?"

She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah. I guess."

"I need to go talk to the pack. I think I found a way that may help us find Bella. You guys want to come with?"

At first they just looked at each other. Carlisle and the others had gone to search for Edward and tell the rest of their powerful bloodsuckers that one of them had stepped out of line. Finally they nodded and we were off.

OK THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER…. SO HAPPY!!! READ AND REVIEW PPL!!!


	12. Chapter 12

SO LETS CONTINUE TO READ PPLS!!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING!!!

BPOV

I sat on the edge of the bed, with my legs swinging carelessly and my face in a look of deep concentration. I felt so tired, yet I was so anxious.

"Who wouldn't be anxious about finding out what horrors the future held for them?" I muttered sarcastically.

I was burning with frustration and sitting here wasn't going to help. I couldn't take it any longer; I had to get out of here! I went to the entrance of the bedroom door and tried to open it but as I expected, it was locked. Letting out a small growl I uselessly slammed my fists at the door hoping that the door would open by some miracle.

The door did open, but it wasn't a miracle. I felt my breath get stuck in my throat as I looked up to see who opened the door.

It was Aro.

I gulped, well in the next few minutes I was going to be finding out what I was to be for the rest of my supposedly short life. I felt fear engulfing me, what if he had his own wicked way with me? No, I would fight on, even it meant to the death.

APOV

I smirked as I saw the fear in Isabella's eye turn into a fierce fire. The sleek nightdress she was wearing hugged her graceful curves and brought out her petite figure. She looked like a lost innocent angel.

I took a small step towards her and grabbed her trembling wrist.

"I hope you weren't trying to escape, after all, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be fun facing the consequences. Not fun for you I mean."

Bella tried to pry her wrist from my grasp; I was really freaking her out.

"No shit Sherlock, you are evil." she said.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, "I said, releasing Bella's wrist and taking a step towards her.

Bella took a step backwards but I just took another step. She frowned.

"No need to try to escape, you won't. All you're doing is stalling the inevitable."

Bella just took steps backwards, until the backs of her legs were pressing against the bed. I was only a step away from her; there was no hope of escape now.

I closed the small gap between us by grabbing her vehemently and pulling her into a rough kiss. The scent of her hair was intoxicating; the taste of her lips was heaven and the feel of her skin was downright silky. I could feel her trying to squirm, but I applied more force earning a muffled moan of pain or pleasure from Bella. I took her hand and pushed it above her head. I took control of her lips and forced her mouth open. Before my tongue could explore her sweet-tasting mouth, Bella punched me in the jaw. She pulled her hand back and screamed in pain. I was certain that her hand was broken.

"Let go of me!"

****

BPOV

He let me go and moved aside. I got up and watched him as I moved to toward the door. I was surprised he didn't try to stop me.

"Why do you insist on making things hard, Bella?" he hissed.

I was about to pass the door when he said one word.

"Stop."

My whole body obeyed. It felt like if it had turned into some kind of switch.

"Come to me, Isabella."

He said it so freely, like if I wasn't going to do it against my own will. I tried not to obey him but it seemed I wasn't in control anymore. I turned and walked right up to him. He looked coldly at me then smiled slowly when I did like I was told.

"We're going to be so happy, Bella. You may not see it now but in time you'll fall in love with me and travel all over the world. I will be your king."

"Never."

"What?"

"I love Edward. Always have, always will. I don't know what you've done in order for me to follow your orders but let me tell you one thing. You can control my body and my mind, but you'll never control my heart."

His face darkened.

"He's not good enough for you!"

"And you think you are?"

He slapped me across the face, my face snapping to the side. Shock, confusion, and anger filled my eyes. The muscles in my jaw tensed as tears weld up in my eyes. I pushed them back for I would never cry in front of him. He turned and walked towards the door that led into the hallway; he opened it and was instantly greeted but soldiers who served as guards during the night. Aro turned back to me.

"You should know now that you can't escape. Moreover, even if you try to, there are guards outside your door. Now I have to go do some business."

I glared at him.

"What business is that? Killing innocent people and ripping apart families?"

He shook his head at me.

"Jane will be up in a little while to serve you breakfast and provide you with company."

Aro gave one final smirk that made the hairs on my back stand up before he exited the room. I groaned, how I hated the smirk, the fact was I hated every bit of him and this wretched place I was suppose to call home.

There was a gentle knock on the door and a harsh voice spoke.

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah," I grumbled.

The door opened to reveal Jane with a tray of food with some bottles. She gave me a small smile.

"I suggest you go take a bath and I'll set up breakfast. I'll also go get something to keep you pre-occupied," said Jane.

"Okay," I said and Jane passed her a tray with bottles, some herbs and what looked like Aloe Vera gel.

I took the tray from Jane and walked towards the bathroom, the tub water was steaming and I set down the tray on the stand. I took my clothes off and slid into the hot water. My life had changed so much in the last 24 hours. I balled my fists, Aro was going to pay, and I didn't care if he was the ruler of the vampires, he was going to pay for ripping apart my family and the most important reason, and he was going to pay for making me suffer without Edward.

DU…DUNN… DUNNNNN!!!! I KNOW BAD CLIFFY!!! ISN'T IT NICE I WILL MAKE JANE BE HER FRIEND!!! CAN'T HELP IT… I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLES!! DON'T JUST READ IT REVIEWS IT… PLUS I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE DIRECTION IM GOING!!


	13. Chapter 13

OK THIS IS THREE CHAPTERS FOR MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN….

EPOV

I sat in the passenger's seat of Alice's Ferrari, feeling completely defeated. I failed in trying to find those vampires last night. I just lost their trail. Alice was more upset about it then I was. She had been so sure that we had them. But there was nothing else to do, but to go visit Jacob and see if he could give us any more information. But as we pulled up to the house, I could instantly tell that something was wrong.

Jacob, was out sitting on the porch, thinking. I told Alice to stay in the car, and got out to talk to him. I didn't even have to say anything as I approached him; he answered my unspoken question immediately in his head.

"Their not going to help, Bella is gone forever."

"Jacob, calm down, and tell me exactly what happened", I urged.

He seemed to be so upset, that he didn't even question me.

"It's my entire fault. I should have got there sooner. I was so pissed about her rejecting me. When I got there, I saw her struggling with the long hair leech, and I attacked."

Damn, I thought to myself.

"Jacob, listen to me", I said in a gentle tone. "I'm going to try to fix this, but why won't the others help?"

He must have been really out of it, because he didn't answer me. I began to walk back to the car, he didn't seem to notice.

"Edward wait", he suddenly called.

I turned back around to face him.

"Sam said this is not our battle to fight. He has also restrained me as well from going. I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"Can you give this to her?" he asked, handing me a bracelet with little ornaments on it.

I nodded, and headed back to the car. When I sat back down in the passenger's seat, Alice snatched the bracelet from my hand, not seeming to care that it was for Bella. But surprisingly, I didn't try to stop her.

I was surprised when I saw Alice's reaction to the bracelet. It went from a look of great joy, to shock, and then to a mixture of deep anger, and even sadness. Angrily, she threw it on the floor. I was surprised to see that my sister was actually crying well her eyes were wet. I haven't seen her cry since that day I came back. She wasn't making any noise, but she had some tears glistening in her eyes.

Reaching over, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back Alice. I promise." She reached over, and hugged me. We broke apart after about twenty seconds, and Alice turned to start the car.

"I guess we should go tell the others", I said flatly.

"We will go look for Bella right after", I assured her, but she still remained silent, which was very unusual for her.

At that moment, I was more determined than ever to find her. Not only was she my love, but she was also my sister's best friend.

BPOV

After a good hour in the tub, I got up and grabbed a towel. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked over to the door and stepped into the bedroom, where a black nightdress was laid upon a chair. I quickly put it on and the undergarments, which were also left on the chair.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you dressed yet?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah," I replied.

Jane walked into the room.

"Well seems like you are ready," she said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Ready for what? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"I'm sorry Bella. You are going to have to wait here until master returns. He'll do whatever he sees fit with you."

I clenched my hands but unclenched then as I saw the desperate look on Jane's face.

"I'll see you Bella," said Jane as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I'll see you, that's if I live," and I waited.


	14. Chapter 14

SORRY BOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE…. I HAVE HAD A BAD MONTH… BUT TO FIX THAT I HAVE UPDATE WITH TWO CHAPTERS…. WE ARE ALMOST DONE AND IM ALREADY STARTED ON A NEW STORY…

BPOV

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt very tired and weak. Slowly I lifted my head and looked around at my surroundings. Darkness surrounded me.

"I must have fallen asleep." I thought.

I tried to stretch but my arms were raised above my head and bound together at the wrists by what looked to be some kind of rope. Shortly after I woke up, I was joined by, Aro.

"So you're finally awake, I see," came his sneering voice from the shadows.

He walked up to me, looked me dead in the eyes.

"Time for a little fun, doll."

"Oh GOD!" What are they going to do to me now?" I thought as my face filled once more with tears.

Suddenly, I felt his cold hands on me, touching me. I shook even harder now as he let his hands move over every inch of my body. I desperately wanted to die now; I didn't want this to happen to me, not this. My body was meant for Edward.

I was so frightened, repulsed and embarrassed at the same time. I could feel his icy hands on my legs, moving up to my thighs , my stomach, I wanted to throw up when he touched my breasts under my bra, squeezed them, played with them even but the worst part was when his lips touched mine. I refused to cooperate in this kiss, I kept my lips tightly shut, but it was of no use; he forced them open and showed his tongue inside my mouth. He twirled it around my tongue, trying to make me dance with him, I refused. His kiss was violent and revolting, nothing likes my Edward.

My lips were bruising by his touch I could feel the pain from it already. My heart was beating out of control and I felt so much shame that I let this monster anywhere near me. The only thing I had left to be thankful for was that I was still fully clothed; I could feel the fabric of them on my skin. Not that that stopped him from moving his hands under them, as he had done before.

After what seemed like eternity, Aro broke the kiss and moved away from me I no longer felt his presence by my side. I was grateful he decided to stop there, but scared at the same time. I knew he was planning much more and wondered why he just didn't get it over with and kill me afterward.

"You taste delicious, sweet Bella. I can't wait for more. Rest now, you'll need your strength."

He chuckled as he said the last part the way he said it made it sound menacing and made me shudder and then, I heard a door open and click shut. He was gone, for now.

APOV

I sat on the sofa, waiting anxiously for Jasper and Edward to come back with good news. I really hoped they managed to find those vampires. None of us were going to get any peace until they were taken care of. As if on cue, Jasper came through the door, but Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Edward", I asked worriedly.

"He hadn't left to go look for those vampires by himself had he?" Jasper looked at me grimly.

"He's waiting in the car."

Jasper came in the room, barely glanced at me and layed down on the bed. I sighed, I missed my husband terribly. I felt like I was all alone in this and it was hurting me.

"Jazz...," I started, but stopped when a vision hit me.

I saw Aro. He was standing before a helpless human draining it dry. When he was finished he threw the body into a nearby dumpster, smirking he turned around and ran. As he ran, I saw him cross a sign saying, "Welcome to Circle Hot Spring, Alaska," that was all, but it was enough. I turned to Jazz, a smile on my face for the first time since this happened and he looked at me with concerned, questioning eyes.

"I know where she is," I said and I heard several gasps.

One coming from beside me, Jasper, and the others coming from all my other family members in the house.

Jazz and I rushed downstairs and met the others in the living room. The entire family was there.

"Where?" Edward asked, his voice strained with grief and a small sparkle of hope.

"Alaska, we need to move fast," I answered, everyone nodded.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

I closed my eyes hoping I would get another vision. Edward was listening to my thoughts, I knew that. He gasped when I saw what I saw.

It was Bella, blowing out her last breath. Even if we did make it in time, which I had seen we would, we wouldn't be able to save Bella. If we didn't turn her, she was going to die.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked, seeing my horrified expression.

"We can get there in time to stop Aro from taking her anywhere else, but not to save Bella. If we don't turn her when we find her, she'll die," I voiced and everyone had several different emotions running through them.

Pain, sadness, anger, hate, despair... I don't think any of us knew exactly what to feel.

"No..., not like that. Not again," Rosalie whispered in agony.

To her, this was very similair to how she was changed. Emmett enveloped her in a hug and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Then we change her. If that's the only option, we do it," Edward voiced with a firm tone.

If anything, I'd have thought he'd be the one to protest her change, as usual, but he didn't because he couldn't lose her. I would do the same if it were Jasper.

"Okay what are we waiting for lets go get my sister."

Everyone walked swiftly out the door. Were coming Bella just hold on.

REVIEWS REVIEWS PPLS!


	15. Chapter 15

HERE IS THE OTHER CHAPTER READ!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT…. ;)

BPOV

I woke up and found myself on a couch, in my prison. What the hell happened last night? Then a wave of memory ringed through me: Aro coming into that room, Aro pinning me up against the bed, and Aro kissing me and, taking control. 'Oh crap', I thought sitting up. He did kiss me! I looked around wildly, and to my dread saw him sitting in an armchair about two feet from me, looking pleased with himself.

"Well hello Bella, looks like your finally awake", he said, taking on a predator look and began stalking closer to me.

I held back a scream, and tried to put on a brace face.

"Listen Aro, you…" I began, but he immediately caught me by my wrist.

I instantly thought about screaming, but the dangerous glare he was giving me told me that it was not a good idea. Besides, I was a prisoner in his little home I guess.

'Don't let him know you're afraid', I chanted to myself, and tried to put on a brave face.

Taking a deep breath, I met his gaze.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked, and instantly wanted to hit myself when my voice quivered.

He only laughed, and took a step closer, seeming to enjoy my fear. When he didn't say anything, I forced myself to continue.

"Look Aro, I'm still going to chose Edward over you, I know you're hurting because of it", I blurted, not knowing anything else to say.

Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say, because at that instant, his dark eyes grew even darker. The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall, his hand around my throat, choking me.

"Don't you ever mention that idiot Edward to me again, or I won't hesitate to break your neck", he snarled, turning suddenly animal.

For a moment, I was terrified that I was frozen in fear, but I managed a small nod. He released me, and I rubbed at my neck. Taking another big gulp of air, I turned back towards him.

"What do you want", I repeated, and didn't try to keep back my fear.

Then he did the worst thing imaginable: he smiled.

"You", he answered, and looked me fiercely into my eyes.

I thought about looking away, but it was too late. I was lost in his eyes.

"You see Isabella I am tired of these little games that we have played. You will love me because what I say is law."

I looked at him in disbelief. Who did he think he was? I would never love him because he says so. I rolled my eyes as I got up and pushed pass him. (He let her walk pass).

"You will not disobey me. Now, I command you to come here and stand beside me."

I felt a strain on my body. I could feel myself slowly obeying. I walked over to Aro and stood next to him as I stared into his red glowing eyes.

"No, no don't give in." I thought. "I'm sorry Edward I'm too weak."

APOV

The little human was instantly lost in my gaze, and I smiled.

"Now you're going to do exactly what I say. No more fighting", I commanded, and she nodded.

I scooped her up into my arms, and she let me, not struggling at all. After I had her outside, I dumped her into the passenger's seat of my Audi, and took my place in the driver's seat. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Edward was going to regret ever messing with me. Not only did I have one of his companions, but I also had the one that seemed to be the most innocent.

After a while, I glanced over at the little brunette beside me, and saw that she was completely still, lost in trance. Unfortunately, I looked into her eyes, and a pang of memory swept through me. I remembered how those brown eyes had looked when I first met her in Italy when she stared at Edward's broken form after Demetri mangled him.

She hadn't looked at me like I was a monster (which I was) like everyone else did, but like I was a person. I had to admit, it felt kind of good. 'Wait', I thought fiercely to myself. When did I start getting so soft? I didn't give a damn about anyone. Determined, I continued driving, not knowing exactly where I was going.

When we were out of Vancouver, and a good distance away from it, I drove into some small town, not bothering to look for the name of it. I found a decent sized house, and got out, telling Bella to stay where she was. A young woman lived there, but it wouldn't be a problem. I simply dragged her close to the opening of town and drained her dry, and in a matter of moments, I had the house to myself.

I went back outside to get Bella out of the car, and that was when I noticed the larger, dark circles around her eyes. 'So what', I told myself angrily. She was just a human, and the only reason she was here was for my entertainment. I carried her inside, not trying to stop myself from admiring her white, perfect neck. This was going to be fun. But after I dropped her on the sofa, I saw the circles around her eyes again, and saw how tired she really was.

'Fine', I thought in annoyance. I guess it could wait until tomorrow. So I just left her on the couch, and she was already falling asleep. But before I walked out to find someone else to snack on, I saw her shivering, not covered up. To my surprise, I actually walked over to a blanket I saw laid out one of the armchairs, and through it on top her, causing her to stop shivering immediately.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought as I walked out into the night.

OK SO HOW WAS THAT…. LET ME KNOW REVIEWS PPL!


	16. Chapter 16

HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER READERS.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN

EPOV

"Are we almost there Alice?" I urged, and she nodded, not taking her eyes off the road.

The vision had been able to help us. All Alice had to do was to look a little harder into her vision, and she was instantly able to tell us where Aro was, and wherever he was, Bella was too. At least I really hoped.

Jasper smiled, and put a comforting hand on my arm, but it still didn't get rid of the sickening guilt that was growing worse as the minutes when by.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

Alice nodded, and pulled into the small town. We had been driving for nearly five hours after we got off our flight, but we were finally here. Suddenly, I tensely looked at Alice.

"Alice, what about Charlie? What have you been telling him?" I nearly hissed.

Alice smiled a small smile.

"I told him that she was going to be gone for a while. He shouldn't be suspicious as long as she is home for school next week, finals."

I continued to look at her.

"Where do they think she is?"

Alice shrugged as she answered.

"At our house for a girl thing. I told him all of you guys were out of town."

After that, we got out of the car, and made our way to the medium size, house, that almost looked like a shack. _Hang on Bella, we're on our way._ With no hesitation, I walked up to the small house, and knocked, not bothering to be polite about it. After a moment, the door flew opened, and I saw Aro in the doorway. At first he actually looked shocked, but his expression immediately turned to anger.

"How the hell did you find me?" he nearly growled, coming outside to shut the door behind him.

I ignored him, and tried to step pass to go into the house, but he stopped me, moving in front of it. Alice and Jasper were watching, their expressions a mixture of pure anger, and something that almost looked like fascination.

"Alright Aro, you've had your fun, now let Bella go", I hissed, fighting to keep control of my own anger.

He simply glared at me for a moment, but then he finally answered.

"Calm down, she's fine. Come see for yourself", he said, opening the door.

Surprised, I stepped through the doorway, him following close behind. Once inside, Aro gestured towards a bed room, and I stepped into it, and quickly saw Bella. She smiled sleepily.

"Bella!" I cried and scooped her up in my arms.

Jasper and Alice were soon by my side. I looked at Bella, happy to see her. Something was wrong. She looked at me almost like if she didn't know me. She stared at me with indifference. That's when I noticed she was trying to pull herself away from me.

"Bella-" I started but Aro cut me off.

"She seems different doesn't she?" Aro stated as he looked over at her, smirking.

He made his way around to Bella, as he did she walked up to him and placed a small peck upon his lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled.

I was now shaking with anger. Jasper placed a hand on my arm and tried to send me calm waves.

I lunged at Aro but he was quicker and older than me. He had pushed Bella onto the nearby bed and now had me by my throat.

"I think it is time you leave, Mr. Cullen."

With that he escorted me to the door with Alice and Jasper not too far behind.

BPOV

I watched as Aro took the bronze hair vampire and his friends outside. As I watched I caught a glimpse of him staring at me. Something in me tingled and made me want to go after him. What was wrong with me? I walked out of the bedroom and went into the living area. I sat down on the sofa and start to think of where I had seen that vampire from.

"Why are you looking so troubled, love?" Aro asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh it's nothing; I probably just need some fresh air. May I go out into the garden?"

He nodded, and I got up to head out but he quickly grabbed my hand.

"Stay close to the house where Jane and Demetri can keep an eye on you."

"I will." I said as I walked outside.

While I watered Aro's huge garden, I couldn't think of anything else but the Cullen vampire. I was hoping he would come down so I could see him at least for a moment and ask him some questions. I sighed and glanced over to my right at the beautiful Roman angel fountain. I shook my head and returned to watering the plants. Awhile later, I felt a strong presence behind me. My heart almost froze in fear when I thought of who it could be. _Some other vampire? _

"Bella."

I gasped when I recognized the voice. I jerked around and meters away, was the bronze hair angel staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was blank. Neither of us said anything for a moment. He broke the silence.

"Please, don't run from me. Do you know who I am?" he asked walking over to me.

He stopped at enough distance for me to just reach out and touch him.

"Umm…no. So how do you know me?" I said simply.

"Well my name is Edward Cullen. I am your lover and you actually love me."

"Look, I'm really confused-"

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter I just need you to see the truth."

"I was actually going to say I'm confused about all of this. When you were leaving earlier something inside was drawing me to you."

"I could see it in your face, Bella. I know it confused you."

I shrugged. He frowned at me.

"Do you hate me now?" he asked.

"No of course not but I don't want things to get confusing between us."

"I don't understand."

"You've been very nice to me. I thank you for that dearly but I don't want to get confused about what it is that we're doing here. I don't even know what you really want from me."

"I…"

"It's alright, Edward. You don't have to explain or say anything to me. I should be getting back to Aro anyway."

I gave him a small sad smile and excused myself from him and headed for the door. There was something there that made me want to cry badly. I turned around to look at him one last time but he was gone. I sighed and turned around to run into something hard. It was Edward. I tried to pass by him but he moved along with me. I moved to my right but he blocked my path. I didn't look or say anything to him. My gaze was on his chest but my face was serious.

"Look at me, please." he said.

I did.

He reached out and cupped the side of my face. He leaned down and I closed my eyes. Our lips touched and all my problems seemed to melt away. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist. If it wasn't that I needed to breathe, our lips would never leave. I gasped for air and smile at him. He smiled back and he touched his forehead with mine. For some odd reason this felt right. I didn't feel guilty for kissing a complete stranger.

"He is wondering where I am, I bet. I think it's time I go inside."

I turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He stated then disappeared like the wind.

EPOV

I drove back to the motel were Jasper and Alice where. Thankfully, neither Alice nor Jasper asked about the trip, but I saw Alice giving me strange looks. Damn, why did she always have to see the things that I would do before I did them?

I hoped she wouldn't ask me about it in front of Jasper, because I knew I would never be able to convince him that I knew what I was doing. After a while, Jasper had to go hunting, and I silently despaired. Now Alice had the perfect opportunity to attack me with questions. Sure enough, as soon as Jasper was gone, she immediately turned towards me.

"Alright Edward, did kissing her make you feel better?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

I sighed, and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Ok Alice, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to cut me off."

She sighed, and nodded.

"Ok I promise, but I have a feeling that I'm going to regret it."

I smirked at her for a moment, and finally answered.

"Before I went to hunt, I went and visited Bella. I think Aro has her under some kind of spell or something. He is controlling her but I don't know how."

She froze in shock, and then she glared, like I knew she would.

"Edward Cullen, you've officially gone insane. Why in the world would you think that? The last time I checked, witchcraft was not real!"

I knew she was going to react like this, which was why I hadn't wanted to tell either of them. But truthfully, even I wasn't sure exactly why I thought this. Maybe it was because of guilt. After all, even I'll admit that she was in this because of me. I was stupid, and selfish, and now I just wanted to make things right.

"Alice please, just trust me on this? You know that if I had the slightest notion that she really wanted to be with Aro, I would leave her be", I pleaded, and silently hoping what I said was true.

She just glared at me for a second, but she eventually relaxed, and sighed.

"Alright Edward, I'm going to trust you. But if something happens to Bella because of your little stunt tonight, I hope you know that it will be on your conscience."

Before I could reply to this, Jasper came back, and we had to end our conversation. But my mind was still spinning. As the spinning continued I caught a glimpse of Jasper's thought.

_Aro was talking to Demetri and Jane. Demetri was explaining how he saw me kiss Bella and how she was reacting to me. Then how he thought the blood that Aro fed Bella that contained Aro's blood was probably starting to wear off._

I gasped. I knew it.

OK CLIFFY AGAIN…. IM TRYING TO MAKE MY READERS HAPPY BY GETTING THESE CHAPTERS OUT… REVIEW PPLS…


	17. Chapter 17

ANOTHER CHAPTER… OK ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT…

I woke up smiling, and moved around, instantly noticing that Aro was gone. I sat up, and looked out the window, sighing in relief when I saw him out on the porch. But I froze in shock when I saw that he wasn't alone. Demetri and Jane were out there too, and they looked like they were deep in conversation. What were they doing here? What were they talking about? The questions kept repeating themselves over and over again in my head as I watched them.

But eventually, I saw them bow to Aro and they turned around to head back to the street. When Aro came in, I decided to ask him what was going on out there.

"Aro, what were you and the guards talking about out there?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He turned to me, looking surprised, as if he thought I'd still be asleep. But then he smiled and came over to sit next to me on the couch.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now _Isabella_, trust me."

For some reason, I didn't feel like questioning him anymore about it, and decided to just relax, and leaned my head against his shoulder. He put one arm around me, and I sat up a little, not wanting to fall asleep again. But when I tried to hoist myself up to kiss him, he backed away, detangling my arms from around his neck.

"Aro, what's wrong?" I asked, afraid that I had done something wrong.

He turned around so that I couldn't see his face.

"It's nothing Bella it's just… I'm kind of thirsty so I think I should do a little hunting before I'm around you too much."

He got up and headed towards the door, but he gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading out. I stared after him, afraid that there was something else that he wasn't telling me.

I sat on the sofa, worried about not knowing why Aro pulled away and took off like that. Had he known about my kiss with Edward? I really hope not, but when it came to Aro, you could never really be sure. Now I found myself thinking back to seeing him outside talking to Jane and Demetri. Did that have something to do with what happened? Was he changing his mind about wanting me, and now wants someone else?

I tried to force back the tears, but some leaked out anyway. I knew I was being stupid, and over emotional. But I just couldn't stand the idea of Aro leaving me for someone else, even if I wasn't even sure if it was true. But it didn't look like just a coincidence that he looked that anxious after talking to them.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Aro walked in, back from his "hunting trip". I tried to hide my face, not wanting him to see that I had been crying, but it was too late. He came over to sit down next to me, but I continued to look away from him, burying my face in a pillow. I heard him sigh, and he put his hand on my shoulder

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing what's wrong with you?"

He grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me to the floor. I looked at him in horror. He picked me up by my hair and shoved me against the wall.

"So am I not good enough for you?" he growled.

"Aro please let me go. I have no idea what you're talking about."

He banged my head against the wall. My face hit a stray nail causing a cut right next to my eye.

"Aro, please…"

"Shut up."

I cried and begged for him to stop. He laughed scornfully at the obvious pain I was in. Grabbing a hunk of my hair he pulled me up until I was eye level with him. My face retracted with pain. Then I felt it; a wad of spit landed on my face. He threw me to the floor. I held her stomach as tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Edward, please help me." I whispered.

Hearing this made his anger reach a boiling point. He kicked my face and yelled.

"Don't you ever mention THAT name in MY house again! You think that vampire wants you? No one wants you!" he yelled, "DO YOU HEAR THAT BELLA! No one wants you! You better be glad I still do! Because no else will!"

Finally he stopped. He bent down and got real close to my face.

"Now we are going to go upstairs and have a little fun."

JPOV

I saw Aro drag her up the stairs. This wasn't right. I stepped off the porch and placed the hood of my robe over my head. I ran on the outskirts of town where I found Demetri finishing off his breakfast.

"Where have you been, Jane?" He questioned.

"Out."

He shrugged as I took a seat in front of him. When he was done he threw the body to the side. I sat there in deep thought.

"You know I'm ready to head back to Volterra. I hate it here."

He looked at me expecting a comment but I remain silent. I sat there thinking about Bella. Why do I feel sorry for her? She is nothing but a pathetic human, but yet she is so kind and brave. Even through all of this she still managed to keep her head held high. I sighed.

"I'm going to find out where those Cullen's went." I stated as I stood.

A smile formed on Demetri's face.

"So we are going to take care of them. Good. That gives me something to do."

"No!"

"No? What do you mean no? They have deceived Aro. We must do what he asked and kill them."

"We will not. I don't see why we should. They only want the person they love back, and I want to help them."

I took off at full vampire speed in search of them but Demetri was not far behind. I suddenly felt something hard hit my side and I fell to the ground. Demetri stood over me.

"I can't let you do that, Jane."

He picked me up by my neck and slammed me on the ground again and pulled me back up so I could stare into his face.

"You will let me go now. Pain."

With that Demetri fell to the ground screaming in pain. I rubbed my neck as I slowly walked up to him.

"I am truly sorry for this."

I twisted his head and broke his neck as I dislocate his head from his shoulders. I stared at his lifeless body. I grabbed nearby branches and set fire to them as well as his body. I took one last glance at the burning flame before turning and running to the Cullen's.

APOV

Edward sat on the armchair while Jasper and I both sat on the sofa, my head on his shoulder, I still couldn't stop thinking about what Edward said. I longed to tell Jasper about what Edward was up too, but I also didn't want to break my promise to Edward. Right now, all I could hope for is that Edward is right about Bella for once. As I was about to speak a vision popped into my mind.

_Demetri slammed Jane onto the ground….. Jane ripped his head off his shoulder and set him on fire….. now she is running….. she stops and pulls out a cell phone and starts dialing a number…._

I gasped and looked around Jasper was staring into my face with Edward doing the same by his side. Before I could speak Edward's phone vibrated.

"Yes…. Ok…. He what?... I'm on my way there to the house."

"What did Jane say?" I asked.

Jasper looked at both of us confused.

"No time."

With that Edward disappeared out the house and into my Ferrari and sped away. I ran to the door but ran into something hard. When I looked it was Jane. Jasper jumped up before I could grab him.

"Pain." Jane stated.

Jasper fell to the ground as all of the veins in his body popped out.

"Stop, Jane he won't hurt you. Jasper, honey, she is here to help not harm us."

After all was said she finally stopped. Jasper took a deep breath even though it was not needed. I helped him off the floor and into the armchair. Jane sat down on the sofa and stared at us.

"Now please tell me what's going on." He asked looking at both Jane and myself.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE…. OK PEOPLE I'M ALMOST DONE…. LETS GET SOME REVIEWS HERE…. I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING…


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

There was an extreme ache coming from the side of my head. I opened my eyes to find myself under the bed for some reason. I placed my hand where I felt it sore most on my head and pulled it back. No blood so far… I crawled out from under the bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I peered at myself in the mirror and I really wasn't surprised by what I saw. There was a small cut in the side of my head and some dried blood coming from it. I tried wiping it away with my hand after running it under the tap. Once I had cleaned my head the best that I could, I went back through to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

After about half an hour the door was unbolted and Aro, walked in. My breathing stopped altogether. He had a blank expression as he looked me up and down. I gulped and wrapped my arms around my knees. I kept my eyes on Aro.

"Get up!" He commanded, I jumped and got up off the bed.

He came over and stroked my cheek. I couldn't stop myself and my reflexes swatted his hand away. I instantly regretted it. Aro face turned to anger and his hand came up and swept across my face, sending me to the floor. I let out the breath I was holding as I hit the floor.

"You don't hit me, you never hit me!"

He started kicking my stomach as I curled into a ball on the ground, whimpering in pain at each blow he gave. Finally he stopped and I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. He walked out and I was ready to just die, when I heard the best sound in the world, Edward's voice shouting my name. I tried sitting up to see what was going on. He was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I saw Aro, and I gasped at what I saw in his hand…rope. I closed my eyes and let the sobs take over as he tied my hands. He then picked me up and I felt the wind hitting my face as he ran.

Finally he came to a stop and sat me down next to a tree. I was still quite dizzy from the run so it was hard for me to see clearly. I could hear water running though. When I opened my eyes I saw we were in a forest next to a waterfall. As I looked over the cliff it looked like at least a 40ft drop into crashing waves and sharp rocks. I gulped. I just hoped and wished Edward would save me soon. There was something about him that drew me in.

EPOV

"Bella!"

I burst open the front doors. Bella's scent was strong. I heard noise coming from up stairs. With vampire speed I ran up the stairs but suddenly heard a thud outside. I looked out the window and saw Aro running with Bella dangling in his arms. He was far off but not too far were I couldn't follow. Suddenly my cell phone vibrated. Before I could speak Alice cut me off.

""I did some research. Aro has given Bella some of his blood. When doing this it makes her love him."

"So I need to hurry and get to her I'm wasting time!"

"Wait! Every second the victim is under control, the victim will fall in love with the user whether the victim likes it or not!"

That made me freeze.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? But there is a way to reverse it. You need to remind her of what you two had or something you gave her."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring I had given her and the bracelet that I Jacob gave me. I closed them both tightly in my grasp without breaking them.

"Ok, I know what to do."

"But, Edward I think you should-…"

I hung up the phone. I ran in the direction I saw them going. I'm coming Bella!

BPOV

It was so hot on the top of the falls. The trees were so close, but there was so much rock that they drew back from the side of the banks. I could feel sweat begin to form on my brow. My almost exposed chest, as my dress was still ripped from Aro's earlier attentions, felt like it was white hot. It's like having a fever, only I'm shivering. Indeed, because everything before me quivered and my teeth chattered just a little. What a horrible thing, to be nervous. I needed to be brave. I always have hope. Thoughts of Edward floated to the top of my mind. I had so many mixed feelings about him. Looking up at Aro, I wondered what he was thinking. He just sat there, staring off across the side of the cliff, unmoving. Should I feel pity for the person who was going probably kill me? It was there, to some extent, but mostly I really wanted him to fall off the side. That's not very kind of me. Phwee! What a time to feel guilty!

I looked down at my tied hands. That's when I noticed it, a bite mark on my wrist. I rubbed my other hand across it and that's when the memories started to flood back.

_I went to the ballerina studio… James attacked me and bites me… Edward came and saved me… Edward and I in the hospital… Edward leaving me… Saving him from the Volturi… Aro is part of the Volturi… Edward asking me to marry him… Jacob being upset… Aro kidnapping me…_

I remembered everything. Edward and I are together. I love him dearly. I lifted my head and glared at Aro.

"I know everything, Aro."

He turned around slowly and clapped his hands slowly.

"So, now you do. I guess there is really no need for you than, since I know that you will never come to forgive me for this. Plus I have been craving your blood since I first tasted it."

With that said he lunged himself at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the teeth to sink into the side of my neck. _I love you Edward._


	19. Chapter 19

"P-p-please...please, let me go." I said quietly, I was doing everything I could not to just whimper.

I was tired...I felt so weak... Aro had drunk a great deal of my blood, but I kept telling myself that Edward would come for me. I knew he was, I was always the weak link in the family... the human of course. But right now, I felt so much more weaker than I had in so long...

"No, no I can't do that. I know you don't want me to do that." Aro said standing at the other side of the cliff, his voice was low.

Every part of my brain was screaming what I knew I should do_: play along with his delusions, the more you play along...the longer you live, the longer the Edward has to search for you and find you and come get you. Because he will come for you, he always comes. Always._But I wasn't listening. For once I wasn't listening.

"You're wrong, I want to go. I need to leave, please. You don't understand I have somewhe-!" I gasped, cutting off from what I was about to say.

My breathing was quick and shallow, I tried to breath slower, calm myself down...but it wasn't working; I didn't understand why. I looked into the eyes of Aro, who was now standing directly in front of me...looking down at me with anger, outrage, hurt and something akin to lust in his dark eyes.

"You _do_ want to stay here. You want to stay here with _me_." Aro said, his voice was deep in an effort to try and restrain himself from shouting or lashing out at me.

My breathing calmed a little.

"Y-yes...I-I do. I-I'm sorry...I was just...scared." I said quietly, my words coming out quickly and quietly in single breaths.

Aro's face saddened deeply. He fell to his knees and took hold of my face gently with his cold hands.

"You're scared of me? Why! Why would you be scared of me? Isabella, I would never hurt you! Why're you scared!"

I swallowed deeply; Aro was seriously disillusioned...he actually believed he hadn't done anything for me to be scared of. He had taken me. _Kidnapped_me. _Tied_me up. _Tried to rape me_!

"I-I...I am tied up on a cliff. My wrists hurt...the ropes are too tight. Please...c-can you take them off?" I asked quietly, my tone pleading.

"No!" Aro all but roared.

He shot to his feet –his movement blurred to my vision- and started to pace, his hands fisted in his hair.

"No, no, no! You'll try to run from me! You'll try to leave me!"

I shook my head and carefully crawled to were he was pacing the ropes binding my wrists together, I was still able to move but until now...I hadn't dared.

"N-no...I-I won't, I swear. I w-want to stay here...it's just the ropes are _so_ tight, they're hurting and I think..." I swallowed thickly, not sure I should continue. "...they are going to start bleeding if they stay so tight."

Aro stopped pacing, his hands slowly dropping from his hair. He looked over to me...and then in one quick step, he was standing in front of me he didn't like the way I gasped and jumped back out of shock.

"S-sorry, y-you just made me jump." I said and smiled reassuringly, Aro didn't seem to notice how forced it was.

"Sorry." Aro said and sat down on the ground, next to me.

He reached over the small gap between us and took hold of my wrists, fiddling with the ropes.

"I can't take them off, not yet...but I will loosen them for you. Just a little though."

I let out a relieved sigh...and he smiled lightly. He stood back up and walked back to the edge of the cliff. I looked at him as he disappeared with the wind.

EPOV

I sensed her not to far into the woods. Using my vampire speed I reached her in no time, but when I did get there I wasn't happy with what I was seeing. What I saw made me angry, how dare he touch my Bella. I crouched down next to her, I could only hear a little bit of a heartbeat. I sighed in relief and then she open her eyes. She began to sob softly.

"Shhh... it's going to be ok... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you... I'm not going to leave you"

I picked her up and began to head back down the cliff.

"Ah, what a wonderful reunion. The happy couple re-united once again." Aro said in a sadistic way as he walked thru the trees.

I heard a muffled high-pitched shrieks coming from a corner of the room. Alice's head popped out in the light, with duct tape covering her mouth. She seemed to be saying my name but another guard had her hands behind her back and pulled her back into the shadow.

"And you brought back-up! What a good plan gone horribly wrong!" Aro came and stood in the middle of all of us.

"So Edward. I see you have come to save the damsel in distress. I'm sure you know why she's here."

I growled a bit toward him and then I yelled in pain. I dropped Bella to the ground as both of my hands went to my head. I began to scratch at my head.

"Jane that is enough." Aro spoke.

Suddenly the pain was gone as I saw Jane come into view. When I looked up I saw Aro holding Bella by her arm with one hand while the other was around her neck loosely.

"Careful, Edward, we don't want any accidents, do we?" Aro smiled.

BPOV

I watched as Edward's golden eyes stared at Aro's every movement. Aro pulled us toward the cliff as Edward took steps forward.

"Now isn't this a horrible predicament, my dear friend."

Alice was brought back into view by the same guard; with a head nod he threw her to the ground and prepared to break her neck. Edward looked around at his predicaments.

"So, Edward what is it going to be. Save your lovely and delicious Isabella or save what do you call it; you're sister Alice from death."

I stared at Edward with pleading eyes. It was ok for him to choose Alice. She had Jasper. Speaking of Jasper where was he when we needed him. As if like Aro could read my mind he spoke.

"Jane, where is the other Cullen?"

"I have already taken care of him master." She replied.

I stared at Alice. Her eyes had no emotion. She just sat there as if she was waiting for death.

"Good, my child. Well, Edward sorry that we had to end this way, but there is no other way."

I felt my feet dang over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Edward growled.

Suddenly I felt Aro's grip leave me and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes as I heard bodies being torn and horrible cries of pain.

"I love you Edward. See you soon!" I whispered.

**DUN DUN DUN! I KNOW ITS NOT THE PEOPLE… THAT WOULD BE A TERRIBLE ENDING OR WOULD IT.**

**SEND SOME REVIEWS PPL LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK IT SHOULD END THERE OR KEEP GOING…**

**;)**


End file.
